Green
by Asterlily10
Summary: "In all your darkness and death, you still have light and life...your eyes...they might lack luster but they're green...the color of life." His two – well, previously two – eyes were green, and so were this child's – the so-called son of Yoshiwara. [Set after Courtesan of a Nation arc]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone!**

**Soooo Gintama really ended, huh? T-T **

**I still haven't seen the final chapter. Heck, ****I still need to catch up with the manga and anime (lol) so Gintama's not yet over for me!**

** But to those who have already read the final (_ugh it's so weird to say 'final' because it's Gintama lol_) chapter, how are you all doing? ;A; Hope you're all doing fine and not drowning yourselves with strawberry milk (_not that strawberry milk's bad cause Gin-chan's gonna be mad_)**

**Anyway, after learning that the manga ended :( , my Gintama feels went back and I decided to finally write this fic based on a random and a bit far-fetched and crack idea I had before (lol). So, let 's all drown in Gintama feels and I hope you all enjoy this fic! :)**

_**[Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki and co. only.]**_

* * *

Killing Tokugawa Sadasada was very satisfying. The way he had taken down all the hopes and feeling of triumph the traitor had with a swift motion brought such pleasure in the one-eyed samurai. However, for the black beast within Takasugi Shinsuke, it still wasn't enough. Sadasada was just one of those worthless trash he had planned to eliminate and impose judgment upon.

For now, he found it funny how the Bakufu downplayed the former shogun's demise as a result of an illness. Seeing how nobody really bothered truly investigating the murder, he decided to go back to Edo, after laying low in Kyoto for some time. He wasn't fazed one bit, since it seemed like almost everyone wanted the fucking fool dead anyways.

Aside from that fat scum's death, he could hear the people around him talking and mourning about the death of the legendary courtesan, Suzuran, as he walked down the streets of the blood-stained red-light district. It was amusing how those two both died at around the same time.

The fool and the tool.

The only difference was that the tool had actually died of an illness, in the inexistent arms of her true lover – the fool's oh-so-loyal retainer. It wasn't really surprising that the leader of Kiheitai knew about _this _– this tragedy of toppling a nation and an ancient promise, a lovers' pact. But for him, he preferred to consider it more as a comedy – something expected from this rotten world. This simply gave him more reason to destroy everything.

Tomorrow, his plans will resume. Tomorrow, they leave Earth.

But today, he found himself in Yoshiwara.

Yoshiwara – the land that is both hell and paradise; the independent city that wasn't exactly independent, as it was once locked by the chains of the King of the Night; and the underground city that was currently a lot more free, since the ruler after Housen didn't give a damn about the place. Now that this new ruler has also become a former ruler, the Harusame seemed to leave Yoshiwara alone.

Takasugi had nonchalantly asked Kamui about the latter's disinterest in Yoshiwara before, with the mere intention of holding a conversation with the Yato kid he just formed an alliance with. He didn't honestly expect the other to give him an intriguing answer, while maintaining his usual smile. The vermilion-haired kid simply said that he's not interested in women and that he didn't want anyone else touching his _meal_, all the while stuffing his face with his umpteenth serving of rice. Naturally, the older man's curiosity was piqued, and he had asked the young Yato more about the details of this so-called meal-of-his. It took just a few minutes of Kamui speaking for the Joui rebel's blood to tingle, as he just discovered something interesting. Of course, he didn't forget to conceal his thrill by taking a single drag on his pipe.

A silver-haired samurai with a natural perm? With that description, even someone as stupid as the silver-haired samurai with a natural perm himself, could find out the identity of Kamui's meal.

Recently, he had passed by the said 'meal' once, and had seen him in an injured state. Why the _Shiroyasha _risked his worthless life for a promise between two lovers was something Takasugi had difficulty comprehending.

But then again, Gintoki was a moron.

_But _then again, Takasugi was certain it was not just because of an ancient lover's promise.

After all, Takasugi didn't kill Sadasada for a lover's promise. Thus, he had guessed that Gintoki , no matter how stupid he may be, might have done all of these for the same reasons as his – except that the silver perm-head was still stubborn and foolish enough to have one more unnecessary reason, which was to protect and fulfill a lovers' pact.

Nevertheless, these reasons were not enough to justify the fact that Gintoki had saved Yoshiwara twice – no, according to Kamui, _thrice _– already. It seems that silver-haired bastard has an attachment to this city.

Could it possibly be because of a woman?

Takasugi could only internally chuckle at his own dumb question. Obviously, it has to be a woman. When in Yoshiwara, everything just boils down to women. Anything concerning this city would almost always be about a woman, and anyone concerning him/herself in this city would almost always be due to a woman. Yoshiwara's, after all, a place of women. That fact didn't change, even after Housen was taken down.

The wanted fugitive titled his head up, holding his straw hat in place, then squinted his eye to the sun shining brightly at the sky – the only, if not, the greatest change in the city, which was once known as having eternal nights.

The sun had finally risen in Yoshiwara. It was no longer the dark and lead-tainted sky he had first seen with his two eyes . Before he could even stop himself from reminiscing memories long hidden at the back of his mind, he felt a figure colliding onto him.

"Ow~"

A whine caused a dark purple-head to look at the ground, Takasugi's eye briefly widened when he saw a chestnut-haired child, who just fell on his bottom, with some..._toys _on the ground beside the child. The kid then raised his head and when their gazes met, the boy's eyes widened in fear. The terrorist wasn't sure whether it was because of his single orb or the natural glare his default expression offered or both, but it didn't really matter at this moment – not when he had just seen those eyes closely under the sunlight of Yoshiwara.

The kid's eyes were _green _like his own eye.

The older man didn't break their eye contact, and a ghost of a smile played on his lips, as his mind came up with a thought.

_She _would've loved to see all of these.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You've killed another one. That's good." _

_The beast speaks to him once again. _

_He answers, 'Yes, it felt great.'_

"_Kill...Kill them all." _

_Again, he responds, 'I'll kill them all. For everyone. For sensei.' _

"_In all your darkness and death, you still have light and life.." _

_A different voice speaks to him this time. Surprisingly, it wasn't his sensei's voice. Unlike the beast's voice, this voice was so gentle.._

"_Your eyes..."_

_..so soft_

"_Shinsuke-san."_

_...but it was too soft that it slowly fades away._

_He chases the voice then panicks, 'Set-'_

"Set–"

Once that syllable left his throat, his single emerald eye shot open. Attempting to bring his breathing back to an even pace, Takasugi wipes away the dampness, which trailed from the corner of his eye to his right temple, with the back of his hand – irritated at this display of weakness. Judging by the moonlight illuminating the dark room, it was still in the middle of the night. There were still a few hours left before they reach Edo in the morning.

Believing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep in his current state, he rose up from his futon and poured himself a cup of sake. He then sat at the window sill and took a sip from his cup, while gazing at the full moon.

When the moon was replaced by the sun, the leader of Kiheitai was told that they have safely arrived in Edo. He was also informed about the death of the courtesan, who had caused the recent ruckus in the palace, and about the promise of two hearts being fulfilled before she passed away.

Now, isn't that just sweet?

_Bullshit_.

"Why are you telling me such nonsense?"

At the sharp tone of their leader, the Kiheitai member realized his mistake, as he lowered his head, "Please forgive me, commander! W-we were simply moved by it." The rest of the other Kiheitai members present in the room – except the commander's three main henchmen – followed suit and bowed down, "We are very sorry!"

Sighing at the sight of his men hanging their heads in apology, he felt generous to share his opinion about the matter, "Well, promises should always be fulfilled. However, promises are useless now that this corrupted world is already bound to be destroyed." Closing off the topic, he resumed to the more important details, "What's the status?"

Taking it as their cue, the Kiheitai members raised their heads once again, and their spokesperson reported, "Uh, y-yes. Our men in Edo had confirmed that the streets of Edo are already relatively safer now, but we should still be careful because the castle is still under strict surveillance."

Wasting no time, Takasugi shifted his gaze to Takechi Henpeita, and the latter immediately answered the unspoken question, "As scheduled, the materials and goods are going to be delivered to our ship this evening."

With a nod, the Kiheitai commander dismissed his subordinates – not really surprised that two of them remained on each of his sides.

"You two go and do what you need to do. I shall be leaving now."

Immediately after he had uttered those words, an expected pair of arms clung to his left arm, "Shinsuke-sama, where are you going?"

Already used to Kijima Matako's antics, he made no move to detach himself from her, "Somewhere."

"I'll go with you!"

"I wish to be alone", he answered directly, tossing aside the feeling of déjà vu his exact words evoked.

It was a good thing that no matter how clingy the so-called crimson bullet could be, she was used to his own actions as well, because as soon as he told her his wishes, she instantly released her hold and gave him some space, "Understood."

Pleased by her obedience, he turned his full attention to her and showed her half a smile, "I believe that I can leave this place to you, right?"

The blonde woman blushed before playfully giving him a salute, "Yes, roger that!"

Meanwhile, Kawakami Bansai, as Takasugi noted, has been silently watching his exchange with the younger woman. Aware that the teal green-haired man might be sensing something off about him, the dark purple-haired man only spared the man on his right a glance before walking away. He didn't even bother looking back when he heard the deaf man finally speaking – informing him of a divulgence he didn't wish to hear,

"I hear an old song being accompanied by a _shamisen_. It induces a sense of nostalgia, but the syncopated rhythm brings a surprising change in focus. The melody is catchy – almost haunting that it leaves an unsettling sound, I daresay."

...

"_Now, tell me. How exactly did you meet this foolish meal of yours?"_

_Sitting across him, Kamui finally placed his chopsticks down and briefly smiled in satisfaction, before shifting back to his usual smile, "Through a child."_

"_A child?"_

_After downing three glasses of water, the young Yato cleared his throat and spoke in a mockingly dramatic manner, "Once upon a time, there was a young boy who believed that his mother was the sun of Yoshiwara, who also happens to be the Night King Hosen's favorite, Hinowa. Turns out she wasn't his real mother, and that the mother died from childbirth, but the kid didn't really mind. A certain samurai-san then fought Hosen, along with the Hyakka. Then the sun had risen in Yoshiwara. The end." _

_Kamui didn't even let him react as the former let out a snicker then sneered, "You Earthlings are very dramatic. Though the story was boring, the fight was at least entertaining."_

_Takasugi, on the other hand, was still processing the information _– _all the while concealing the shock brought by such revelation. Having some difficulty in finding the next words to say, he felt a bit relieved when the Yato teen didn't really give him the chance to talk, as the latter proceeded to tilt his head sideways and part his lips to speak again._

"_Oops, that was supposed to be a secret. The Harusame might execute me once they find out about this story." _

_At that remark, the terrorist snapped out from his momentary state of surprise, and predicted that the smiling boy's next words were not going to be good. _

"_Hmm, I know. I can just silence you now." _

_In just a fraction of a second, his lone olive eye found itself staring at a pair of deadly azure eyes, as its owner ominously asked, "What do you think?"_

_Harusame his ass. _

_Aren't they here together, because they were going to take Harusame down? He's also not the overlord of Yoshiwara anymore. This Yato kid just wants a reason to kill him._

_Not diverging from his expectations, holding a decent and peaceful conversation with this batshit crazy Yato was just impossible. But, then again, who was he kidding? He, himself, wasn't exactly decent. Furthermore, that story he just shared was too intriguing to ignore. The story had struck him in a place deeper and far way personal than he had anticipated. However, he couldn't afford to let this twisted freak know about his personal history with Yoshiwara, once he slips and shows a hint of genuine interest about the place. Thus, he decided to go for the best way in getting answers from him. _

_A chat between two psychos was never boring anyway._

_With this, the older of the two played along and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Oh no, please spare my life. In exchange, I shall bring you the head of the child of Yoshiwara. But, I'm afraid I don't know how he looks like."_

_As soon as he saw the amused reaction of the mad teen across him _– _courtesy of the widening of the younger one's blue eyes and sinister smile _– _he knew that he had succeeded._

"_Chestnut-haired and green-eyed. It's not that hard to find the only child in Yoshiwara."_

_At that information, Takasugi could only croak out a laugh _– _hoping that the other couldn't see through his almost-cracking facade. Fortunately, it appeared that the other believed that everything has just been a sadistic and sick joke, and he soon joined him in a fit of psycho laughters. _

_Returning back to his usual smile, Kamui was the first one to recover and talk, "But, there's no need for that. I have no interest in children. Besides, my meal might not let you go near that child without a fight, and if that happens..." In an instant, he shifted once again, as he opened his eyes and warned the older man, "I would have to kill you, because nobody's allowed to touch my meal."_

_Again, this insane teenager had just managed to turn the topic back into killing him, but he was not going to humor him anymore, because he already got some answers. It was time to go back to their business, so with a smirk, he let the beast in him speak, "Then, how about the old and dirty heads of the Harusame scums instead?"_

_Recognizing the scent of a beast, the Yato beast replied, "That would be perfect." _

...

Takasugi Shinsuke has nothing to protect. He simply destroys.

He had already decided this so long ago. Yet, his curiosity still got the best of him, as his feet led him to Yoshiwara. He just needed to confirm something – he convinced himself. Once he have seen _them _with his own eye, he will leave and carry on, as if this little side trip of his didn't occur.

...

"_In all your darkness and death, you still have light and life...your eyes...they might lack luster but they're green...the color of life."_

...

His two – well, previously two – eyes were green, and so were this child's – the so-called son of Yoshiwara.

To be honest, he didn't expect to see _them _– those eyes – so easily. It was indeed not that hard to find the only child in Yoshiwara. However, the confirmation just revealed itself so quickly, he was unsure of what to do.

Despite the fear in the kid's eyes, the kid held his gaze. It took a few seconds and a scream, "Damn kid, don't move!", for the boy to break away, pick the toys up and get back on his feet. He then bowed his head in apology, before running away from a pissed-off man. The said man ran past Takasugi and when he finally got hold of the boy, he took the toys, then hit the kid with them, lecturing the kid about his clumsiness. The boy feistily argued, earning him more hits. Once satisfied, the man walked away with the toys in his hand, and passed by Takasugi once again.

The boy, on the other hand, just crossed his arms and pouted. Staring daggers at the back of the man, he muttered – albeit rather a little loud enough to reach Takasugi, "You can't hit me when I get stronger. You'll see!"

Now that Takasugi had seen the chestnut-haired and green-eyed child, he can now leave, just as planned.

Much to his dismay, though, his feet remained frozen on the spot and a disturbing feeling welled up inside him.

He didn't like what he had just witnessed.

The boy was clumsy and weak.

The boy was stubborn.

The boy was seeking strength.

He hated all of these.

_But_, worst of all, he hated how he could see his younger self in the boy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And so this fic continues...(lol)**

**Please do let me know what you think of this fic so far. T-T Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_Now that Takasugi had seen the chestnut-haired and green-eyed child, he can now leave, just as planned. _

_Much to his dismay, though, his feet remained frozen on the spot and a disturbing feeling welled up inside him._

_He didn't like what he had just witnessed._

_The boy was clumsy and weak._

_The boy was stubborn._

_The boy was seeking strength._

_He hated all of these._

_But__, worst of all, he hated how he could see his younger self in the boy._

...

Before Takasugi could even stop himself, his feet had already betrayed him again and he found himself walking towards the boy. He noted that when the said boy noticed him approaching, the boy uncrossed his arms then stared back at him confusedly, but made no move to flee. Once he was already standing in front of the child, said child defensively spoke, "W-what do you want? Are you mad at me? I already apologized, didn't I?"

In response, the wanted fugitive removed the straw hat from his head, causing his dark hair to shine under the sunlight. Unexpectedly, it seems like the sunlight fully illuminating him had an effect to the brat. He noticed that the boy's shoulders relaxed a bit and that the boy's dubious gaze turned into that of genuine curiosity, as said boy took the freedom of scanning him.

Not really appreciating the fact that a brat was inspecting him, the terrorist started with a threat, "Boy..", which instantly died down as soon as he saw the child's mouth hang open.

"Oniisan!"

"Are you a samurai?"

"Woah look at this sword, it's so cool!"

"You must be strong just like Gin-san? Right? Right?"

The feared leader of the joui extremist faction found himself speechless at the situation. The kid has now invaded his personal space and touched the sheathed sword hanging on his left side. Unlike the blonde woman in his group, this naive kid was definitely not experienced enough to sense his mood.

Also, _Gin-san_?

If the kid was referring to that silver perm-haired idiot – _oh _of course the kid was referring to that silver perm-haired idiot – then maybe, he, the _stronger _samurai and not-_Gin-san_, could just let this kid have a _taste _and present to him the extent of what the sword can do.

Should he really bring the head of the child of Yoshiwara to Kamui after all?

Fortunately, the kid appeared to somehow realize the impending doom his shamelessness had caused. He then let go of the sword's handle, and sheepishly placed his hand behind his head, "Oops, you must be new here, huh? You see, Gin-san is the savior of Yoshiwara. He's so cool and strong!"

Getting more annoyed at hearing such idolatries reserved for a fucking bastard with an absurd silver mop of hair on top of his brainless head – damn, just _how _annoyed was he? – Takasugi assured himself that it would be best to turn on his heel before he could even do something that would warrant unwanted attention.

"Ah wait! Are you lost? I could help."

He would ignore him and resume moving – he had decided.

Now only if the child had the common sense to let go of his yukata's left sleeve, then his original plan for this visit could still be followed.

Having enough of this crap, he then faced the child once again to show him one final glare. Subsequently, though, he have mused that this move of his, unfortunately, only gave the clueless boy the impression that he was indeed lost and in need of help – with the kid's hand still clutching his left sleeve and with the excited expression the kid was wearing on his face being the proof of this.

"My name's Seita! How 'bout you, oniisan?"

_What_.

Why is this kid Seita being so friendly? Could it be because of the sword? Could it be because this boy believes that he, the man he casually refers to as _oniisan_, is like his _precious Gin-san_?

Remembering this kid's connection to the _Gin-san_ jerk, Gintoki, he – the _oniisan_ – made a mental note to keep his real identity hidden.

"Tōgyō."

The name slipped out much quickly than he had wanted, that it had left a bitter taste on his mouth.

He was not supposed to refer to himself using that name, which was now buried underground, both figuratively and literally – literally, because most of those who called him using this name were either already dead or were once or still living in this underground city.

However, recalling how the tasteless silver-perm moron had once made fun of him naming his army '_Kiheitai_'– which, obviously, didn't really change the fact that the name '_Kiheitai_' was certainly and is still an exquisite piece of art made by a genius – he found it difficult to create an alias at the moment. Besides, it was not simple to make a name. One must dedicate time to piece words together and place meaning on them. Therefore, he just couldn't bring himself to address his own self and let people address him with a second-rate name, even if it was just an alias. To top that, Seita was also putting so much pressure in him, with those wide green eyes staring at him expectantly. Due to this, he figured that he shouldn't delay his answer any longer or else Seita would suspect him and find out that he was lying about his name, which would frustratingly lead to the kid pestering him even more to force him into revealing his real name. There were surely much much fewer people who knew the name Tōgyō than those who knew his real name, Takasugi Shinsuke, anyway.

"Alright, Tōgyō-san! Let's go to our shop first."

This – this enthusiasm the kid currently has was the problem. Oh please, why do kids always go in their own pace? Why are they so eager?

While he was internally asking himself, Seita's grip on his left sleeve just tightened then he pulled him towards the direction of the shop. Too nonplussed, Takasugi was forced to move along, as one last question floated in his mind,

Why are kids' eyes just damn big?

* * *

Nearing what appeared to be the said shop, Takasugi noticed a woman sitting on a wheelchair at the shop.

"Tōgyō-san, that's my mom!", Seita stated – loud enough for the woman to hear.

Upon hearing his name, he saw the woman snap towards their direction, with her eyes widening at the sight of him. Feeling slightly smug at the sight of that kind of reaction, he realized that this change in this visit's plans might just be entertaining enough to be worth it. Maybe, a part of him even wanted this to happen.

Once they entered the shop, Seita, who was oblivious to the tension, went on, "Mom, this is Tōgyō-san. A samurai! He's new here, so I – "

"Seita, my dear, please go inside and prepare tea for our guest."

He found it impressive how this lady managed to shift back to her affectionate self, while addressing her so-called son – who was still not aware of the uneasy atmosphere surrounding the two adults and who cheerily replied, "Okay mom!"

When Seita was gone, blue eyes met green eye once again.

Unlike the azure eyes of the former overlord of Yoshiwara, the blue eyes of the current de facto leader of Yoshiwara held an intensity similar yet at the same time, different from the former. While Kamui's were menacing, hers were warm yet fierce like the harsh rays of the sun.

After a moment of sizing each other up, they both spoke at the same time.

"What happened to your _legs_?"

"What happened to your _eyes_?"

This was technically their first meeting together and yet their first words to each other already contained so much venom – indicating just how much they already know about each other.

Takasugi could only chuckle. Indeed, things have just become more interesting.

On the other hand, the dark-haired woman placed a default and practiced smile on her face, while she talked, "We've finally met, Tōgyō-san – _no_, Takasugi Shinsuke-san."

Not exactly delighted in hearing both his nickname and his real name from her, he countered, "I guess I should consider myself lucky to be _warmly _welcomed by no other than the sun of Yoshiwara, wouldn't you agree Lady Hinowa?"

"Well, what brings _you _– a wanted man – to Yoshiwara?", she bravely asked – all the while maintaining her collected demeanor.

So, she does know about him.

Seeing through her, he let his lips curve into a smirk, "As expected from the top courtesan. It makes me wonder just how much do you know. But to answer your question, I just simply wanted to see the now-bright skies of Yoshiwara. Besides, someone being hunted down by the Bakufu should be safe in a place that's free from the clutches of the Bakufu, am I not right?"

Without missing a beat, she confidently answered him, "Indeed, Yoshiwara is an independent city, open to _anyone_, regardless of their political ideologies, and don't worry, Takasugi-san, I don't know much."

Still calm, she then shifted to a darker – almost threatening – tone, "But, I do wish I had learned some things sooner, so I could've stopped her."

With her last remark, he reckoned that although this conversation has been interesting so far, it was not necessarily entertaining anymore.

Both amazed and irritated at how the woman didn't even falter when she mentioned _her_, Takasugi had to clench his teeth first to allow himself to rebut, "And if you had stopped her, then that child wouldn't –"

A brief giggle from the lady interrupted him, "What makes you think that way? Setsuna was a courtesan. It's only normal for her to have other customers."

_Setsuna?_

It's been so long since he had heard that name.

He hated how this weak woman on a wheelchair could be so strong to say that name so easily. It was as if she was mocking and challenging him.

Letting out a low laugh, he gathered courage and tried to outwardly voice out _her _name after such a long time, "Setsuna.."

As expected it felt foreign yet at the same time, it felt so natural. Trying to ignore the tightening of his chest, he continued, "You and I both know that Setsuna – "

"Setsuna?"

A third person, with a voice of a prepubescent boy, then spoke that same name.

.

.

.

"W-why are you two talking about her?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hiiii!**

**So just a background, 'Tōgyō' was actually the real-life _Takasugi Shinsaku's_ nickname or pen name, which means "_go to the east_" :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello! **

**I'm more than a week late (lol), but belated happy birthday to Takasugi Shinsuke and Shimura Shinpachi!**

**To the _guest_ who reviewed, thanks for finding this story interesting despite the oddness and _crack_ness of this (lol) I honestly don't know what got into my mind when I suddenly imagined this situation Takasugi and Seita are in. **

**To _gintamalover_, thank you for the fave ;A; and to all the others who are reading this, I appreciate it! I really hope to hear from all of you as well :)**

* * *

...

"_Setsuna?"_

"_W-why are you two talking about her?"_

_..._

Hearing Seita speak her name tightened Takasugi's chest even more. He had to exert so much effort to keep his face straight and calm.

So, the kid knows who she is. Or does he really? What does this kid know? How much does he know?

"Ah! Seita, please put those on the bench first."

The woman's voice triggered him to slowly release a breath he was holding and look at the woman by his side. The tone of her voice and her face were relaxed, but her hands pressed tightly together showed otherwise. Following her gaze, he watched Seita do as he was told and placed the tray of tea and snacks on top of the bench nearest to them. Once he was done, Hinowa went to his side and smiled as she spoke, "You see...Tōgyō-san knew Setsuna too."

.

.

.

What is this woman thinking? Is she really going to tell him?

"He and his friends had occasionally visited Yoshiwara before..", she continued, causing him to furrow his brows and glare at her once she glanced at him.

He and _his_ friends _what_? Occasionally? Where is she going with this?

He didn't like this.

He was starting to believe that she was going to make this revelation painfully slow just to further aggravate him, however, when he realized that she has been sending signals at him to support her in whatever it is that she's saying and speak as well, he relaxed his brows and sighed in relief.

Of course, she was not going to tell the kid.

With raised eyebrows, he observed her while she was telling some crap about "Tōgyō-san's friends", all the while asking him for help through her side glances. In response, he only ignored her and crossed his arms in anticipation of what kind of lies can this so-called mother say to her so-called child.

"But Tōgyō-san wasn't really _friendly_, so we only got to officially meet him later...and that's it."

_Bullshit._

He didn't expect nothing less from the top courtesan of this place of lies and deceit.

The kid, on the other hand, seemed to believe her wholly, with him nodding at her every sentence as proof. At the end of her story, Seita warily peeked at him before he looked down and asked, "Then, does he know? About her? About me? About _us_?"

So, the kid does know about Setsuna being his biological mother. But that was probably the extent of his knowledge.

The dark-purple head swore that there was a flash of guilt in the dark-haired woman's face, before she placed one hand on the chestnut-haired boy's shoulder and tried to meet the boy's eyes, "Yes, he already knows, and...he understood." When a pair of olive eyes met azure ones, the owner of the latter pair patted the former's shoulder, as she gestured towards the tray on the bench, "Anyway, I see you've brought some _dango_ too. That's so thoughtful of you, Seita."

"Of course, mom!", Seita beamed, as if he wasn't worried just a second ago – Takasugi noted.

"Tōgyō-san! Sit here and have some tea."

There were so many things that he still needs to process in this situation, that maybe a cup of tea might exactly just help him.

No.

No.

_No_.

This is only _adding_ to the things he need to absorb.

Why is he here sitting next to this kid and drinking tea, which actually tastes decent, while he could pretty much feel Hinowa's stare – or glare, he wasn't really sure – somewhere from his sides again?

"Here, try this _dango_!"

After practically shoving the three-piece _dango _on a stick to his face, Takasugi had no choice but to take the stick from the kid, before reluctantly biting on the soft and chewy snack.

_Too sweet. _

He wasn't really fond of sweet things.

"It's yummy, isn't it? Gin-san likes _dango_!"

Oh fucking _Gin-san_.

...

"_Boys, go ahead and choose one for each of ya. All my other best girls are already taken but I still have one more available. The last one's Isuzu, the one in blue. She's one of our best, so her rate's a lil higher, okay?", the owner of the store drawled, then paused to take a drag from the cigarette, before resuming, "Now the one in red's Kuri. Don't worry, Kuri might be a lil younger than Isuzu, but she's well-taught, y'know?"_

_The choice was obvious. _

_Sakamoto Tatsuma was the one who insisted in going to this red-light district called Yoshiwara and most importantly, the one who will pay for tonight. No, they didn't threaten him, nope. They just 'reminded' him that he's the one with money so it's only natural that he'll pay. Besides, he was the one who wanted to go here in the first place, so fuck him and his money. Anyway, the point is, he's a perm-head bastard and it would be so satisfying to watch him get broke tonight._

_Now, Takasugi should have seen it coming. _

_Of course, the other perm-head bastard just had to pick the same as him. _

"_Oi shorty, don't embarrass yourself. Your midget and emo ass would be too boring for miss-one-of-the-best over here. Besides, my color has always been blue, so I should go with the girl in blue. Don't ruin my character and go stick with newbie girl_ _in red."_

_Multiple veins popped out from a dark purple-head, while listening to that ridiculous comment courtesy of the talking silver mop of hair. Thus, he felt smug when his next words caused multiple veins to pop out from a silver-head, as well. _

"_You moron, what the hell are you talking about? You'd be dreaming if you seriously believe she'd like your pathetic perm."_

_The owner of the curly light locks defended his trademark look against the owner of those straight dark strands, "Ha?! My hair is great, you jerk! It makes me stand out from other shounen main characters. Or what? You wanna go? I'll beat your ass until you grow taller, shorty."_

_The shorter teen didn't allow himself to be looked down at by the taller teen, as he took on the challenge, "Bring it on, you stupid perm. I'll have the pleasure of taking out your misery called hair."_

"_Oh you little fuc __–__ "_

_Gintoki was about to haul the other's yukata when the girl in blue, Isuzu, cleared her throat, then declared her choice._

"_I prefer the shorter guy, the one without the perm."_

_The two women then giggled among themselves, much to Gintoki dramatically freezing in place, and much to Takasugi's annoyance at the girl in blue's sassy remark, but the worst giggle __–__ more like cackle __–__ came from the loudest person in their group._

"_Aha..AHAHAHA! This woman's honest, I like her!" _

...

_Takasugi simply wanted to see if Sakamoto Tatsuma would still guffaw ridiculously when he's flat broke. Knowing the idiot that he is, he already guessed that said idiot would probably still do. Nevertheless, he still wanted to see him penniless. That was his only intention, so when the girl called Isuzu began her work and started talking to him, while she poured him drinks, he just stayed silent and answered her questions with death stares. _

_He will never admit this to anyone, but he sort of regretted this._

_He just wanted to be alone. There was a shamisen in the corner of the room begging to be played __– __alone. __But this woman's annoying presence just won't allow that. _

_Couldn't she sense from all his glares that he wanted her gone? _

_Maybe she did, but because of her pride as being one of this shop's 'best', she probably believed that she can seduce anyone. Well, she could just dream on, because he was not the type to be tempted by her artificial smile, which was definitely going to crack anytime soon. And alas, the last straw was when he rejected the drink she offered._

"_What's wrong with you? You're not really gonna talk? Won't even tell me your damn name, huh?"_

_That fake smile she had was now replaced with a scowl that looked even more awful with her thick make-up. Her true colors were now revealed, as she resumed her crass rant, "That messy haired guy was right, you are fucking boring. Should I have picked him instead? Ha! But he looks like a bum." _

_Her previously creased eyebrows raised, as if she just realized something, "Oh, the other messy-haired guy! He's the one with money, right?" When he still ignored her, she clicked her tongue distastefully and stomped off, "Go and mop around here all you want. I'll be with your richer perm-head friend outside."_

_As soon as the door closed, he smirked at himself __–__ proud at how he just hit three birds with one stone. First, the obnoxious woman was gone. Next, the brown perm-head would probably suffer from that woman __–__ he deserved that. Finally, he can now play the shamisen in peace._

_Once he held the shamisen, he started by plucking the strings to check if it is in tune, and to his delight, it was. Slowly, he let his fingers play a song he knew at heart, and let the melody fill his ears and ease his mind and soul of all worry. _

_Halfway through the song, though, his alone time ended too soon than he had wanted. The door was slid open, revealing a __girl in red._

_Clutching the shamisen close to him, he could only blink while the said girl closed the doors then did the proper greetings by courtesans. She knelt down and lowered her head to the ground, as she spoke with a gentle voice._

"_My name is Kuri, and I will be the courtesan who'll be serving you tonight. Please enjoy your time in Yoshiwara, sir."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! **

**How are y'all doing? I hope you're all doing fine and healthy. **

**It's been months since I updated this fic :( but now, I got more motivated and found my drafts for this story, so yay, here it is~ **

**I'm glad to see new readers, followers and faves! ;A; Thank you so much! And I really really really wish to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_My name is Kuri, and I will be the courtesan who'll be serving you tonight. Please enjoy your time in Yoshiwara, sir._

...

Takasugi was still holding the _shamisen_, confused at the situation.

Gintoki did walk out of the shop after not getting picked – serves him right, that damn perm. But still, that doesn't explain what she's doing here. He didn't recall asking for a change in courtesan – heck, he didn't recall asking for anything since he didn't even speak at all.

Wordlessly, the woman called Kuri knelt down beside him, making sure to keep a distance between them, and received his hard stare with a softer one, as if she was reading though him – and alas, that was what she did, because her next words were answers for his questions.

"I am aware that you didn't ask for a change in courtesan, and even if you did, you would probably not choose me as Isuzu-san's replacement, since you have made it clear that I was not suitable for your taste earlier. But, the shop's packed today and I am the only available one, and since you're still a customer of this shop, it is my duty to not leave you alone and do my best to entertain you."

Taken aback, he put the _shamisen _down.

"Isuzu-san informed me about you. I'm fine with you not speaking and I won't bother you either, so please don't mind me and do continue playing", she continued talking, while gesturing towards the shamisen.

"I wish to be alone."

He had said it like lightning, and the thunder of realization came late, only when he saw the corner of her lips lift ever so slightly.

"If that is what you truly wish, then you should've just continued glaring at me. Instead, you just spoke to me. Should I be flattered?"

Takasugi was dumbfounded at the courtesan's wit.

If he didn't say anything to refute, and glared at her, he would just prove her to be right. But if he spoke to her, even if he was refuting her statement, he would still prove her to be right. Since he was thinking of what he should do, he ended up glaring at her, while thinking about his next move.

The light giggle filling his ears indicated that she knew she had just cornered him.

"Stop giggling."

And he realized that this statement just made it worse, but screw it all.

The girl bit her lip, in an attempt to stop her heightened chuckling. Annoyed, Takasugi slammed the cup on her side of the table, "Shut up and pour me a damn drink", wanting to get this over with.

Effectively, the girl did stop her giggles and her eyes widened. She then skillfully poured _sake _on his cup, while his right hand held the cup. However, just as he was going to retract his hand and bring the cup closer to him, he felt her fingers on his own, as she stopped him, "Are you allowed to drink?"

"Lady, you're only asking that now?"

Shrugging, she released her hold, "I'm just kidding. I'll be turning 18 in a few months, and yet here I am serving men...and boys.", she scoffed; and he was about to be offended, when she shifted to a darkened expression, "For the record, I was already here since I was about to turn seven."

That was when Takasugi realized that unlike the other girl, who was plainly materialistic, this girl, who was older than him and was presently sharing the air in this room with him, seemed to be more principled and sensible.

"But that's Yoshiwara for you. It doesn't matter how old or young you are, as long as you can still provide service, you are needed in this place."

That statement of hers sparked something in him. Somehow, he could relate.

It was the same in war.

No matter how old or young you are, as long as you can still fight, you are needed to win.

Being reminded of his army of volunteers of various ages, the _Kiheitai_, Takasugi just silently sipped the clear liquid.

It was bitter.

A few moments after, he heard her move, then left his side. Her steps were quiet and as gentle as her voice, as she went to pick up the _shamisen_. She started out by plucking the strings, until she found the melody. It was a song he recognized. While it wasn't something he could play by heart, it was a piece common enough for him to appreciate the tune and to spot her mistakes.

While correcting the mistakes he had pointed out, she apologized, "Sorry. I have a friend who's better at playing the _shamisen_."

"Miss-one-of-the-best?"

The dark-haired teen couldn't believe it himself, but he just quoted the stupid light-haired jerk, Gintoki.

The courtesan appeared to get who he referred to, when she replied, "No, not Isuzu-san. That friend of mine is not just miss-one-of-the-best-girls. She is miss-one-of-the-best-girls-_in_-Yoshiwara."

Her face brightened, "Actually, we started around the same time but unlike me, the _newbie-girl-in-red_...", then she broke into a smile, with the nickname, before continuing, "...she's a rising star – kind of like the sun in the dark."

'_Sun in the dark'_, he amusedly repeated in his mind.

Just when he was getting impressed at her selection of words, she decided to play another song, and Takasugi could only sigh, as he proceeded to correct and teach her.

"Tell me, who's serving who now? You should pay me for this, Lady Kuri."

Placing the three-stringed instrument down, she had a dangerous look in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, "Very well. Then as payment, you can do _anything _you want with me."

The emerald lenses of the intelligent army leader were not to be fooled by the moves of a courtesan – a relatively attractive one (_well_, they were dolled up and made to be pretty, he justified to himself). However, that didn't change the fact that said warrior was still a teen, who had consumed liquor. He had noticed something different in her, that was displayed by her fierce chestnut gaze, and by the bold and clever words, that come out of her dangerously red lips.

But then again, he was much greater than alcohol and his hormones; and he learned that she was no ordinary courtesan, and that if he attempted to move away or even if he simply broke eye contact, she would be victorious. And he was not one who would lose a war.

Feeling competitive, he composed himself. With green irises locked on dark gray ones, he wittily spat back, in a low tone, "That's not a payment. That's your work, lady."

At his words, he heard how her breath hitched, and saw how her gaze briefly fell on his lips, before meeting his eyes once again. It took him a lot of self-control to not do what she did, but stopping the anticipation burning from his chest to his whole body was becoming a difficult task to do.

Fortunately, what felt like eternity had ended, when she pulled herself back and exhaled, "That's right."

Despite her pinkish cheeks, she managed to return to her collected state, "Thank you for teaching me to play better..._sir?_"

With her questioning tone and with his still jumbled mind, he instantly replied.

"Tōgyō."

_Fuck it_.

The name was perfect, anyway.

It was a perfect name for a fleeting night. A name that will be easily forgotten in this place, where names really don't matter. The name, _Tōgyō_, meant 'go to the east.' It was a nickname given to him by his closest subordinates in the _Kiheitai _– well, at least the very first batch of the _Kiheitai_, who were now mostly dead. Thus, only very few knew this name. Not even Katsura, Gintoki and Sakamoto knew about this, which only made it perfect for this situation. This night is meant to be buried underground – just like his nickname. Nobody would hear about this night. He would never let anyone know that he had actually managed to talk to a Yoshiwara courtesan.

"Then, thank you, Tōgyō-san."

Red kimono fluttered, as she stood up and settled back to the table, then softly smiled at him, "I believe I should feel honored to have gotten your name, though, I doubt it's your real name."

Just like how he rose up, his brows raised in challenge, "Oh? It may or may not be my real name. But then again, do names even matter in this place?"

With one knee folded towards him, he sat at one corner of the table, and grabbed the cup, she had extended towards him. He was about to drink, when he sensed a change in the atmosphere. Looking up from his cup, he saw the same darkened and fierce eyes, in contrast to the smile she still had.

"Indeed, names don't really matter in this place of lies and deceit. Names are simply there to assist the customers in identifying commodities and dolls like us, and are usually forgotten when the services are completed."

As soon as she had laid down her fearless thoughts, she blinked fast, in realization, and lowered her head politely, "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to provide you with entertainment."

Meanwhile, he was still clutching the cup, stunned by her bluntness. Honestly, he liked this genuineness, and rebellious nature.

He's a rebel, after all.

Surely, she was leading to somewhere with her statement, so with a smirk, he twirled the cup on his fingers, "Go on. I prefer sad stories over fairy tales, anyway."

He was aware that his words had an effect on her, and that something ignited in her, as well, when she nodded, "Let me entertain you, then."

They had somewhat reached an understanding, he concluded.

"We were brought into Yoshiwara at such a young age. Most of us, due to age and shock, don't recall our real names, so we were just given nicknames. As you can guess, I'm called Kuri or '_chestnut' _because of my hair. On the other hand, the young girls, who knew their real identities, retained their names."

Quietly sipping his drink, he simply listened. The liquid was refreshing, but it stung his throat, as it passed by.

"But in my case, I lied about not knowing my name. Though I don't clearly remember the faces and names of those who sold me here, I do remember my name."

For someone working in – quoting her – a place of lies and deceit, she was being very honest, right now. He was certain that she was telling the truth, but he didn't feel the need to interrupt her – not when she had that look in her eyes, once again.

"I wanted to keep my real name and let it be an identity different from Kuri. It's the only thing left in me that's untainted and pure."

Full of determination in her posture – which the warrior, who had cut down _amantos, _was very familiar with – she let go of her mask, "That is my way of fighting to free myself from this place."

In that moment, the person sharing the space with the leader of the _Kiheitai _was not the courtesan, Kuri. Instead, what the green-eyed _samurai _saw was a woman, yearning for freedom – a warrior battling her own war.

Before he could even ask why she was telling him all of this, she dropped a question.

"Is there a war outside?"

And with that, alarm bells began to loudly ring in his head.

_Wait_.

No way.

What the hell.

Does she know who he is? Is she a spy? Is this all a trap?

No wonder, she was being too chatty and honest. Damn it! These courtesans. This woman of Yoshiwara.

Not showing any sign of agitation, he scanned the room for possible weapons and exit points, while questioning her, "What are you talking about?"

The hairpin on her brown locks, the _kanzashi_, swayed, as she moved closer to him, "There is, isn't it? You're fighting in the war, right?"

Her brows slowly furrowed, as she neared him, as if she had noticed the distress he was feeling. Sensing the threat even more, the _samurai _swiftly yanked the _kanzashi _off her, and pushed the pointed tip at her neck, while pinning her down the ground, with his right knee between her legs.

She made no move to resist him. Rather, her gaze never left his. It almost seemed like she was worried about him.

"So, I'm correct. There _is _a war. Your reflexes and strong grip can't lie."

Despite the fear and worry in her eyes, she still managed to boldly speak. Irritated, he added more pressure to the _kanzashi_ at her pale skin, "How did you– "

"I swear it was just a hunch", she even dared to cut him off.

The woman gulped, then began to explain, "A group of young men, some with visible scars..", pausing a bit, as her lenses fell to an exposed part of his chest, "while some with hidden ones."

This led him to place more weight on her, causing her to yelp. Nevertheless, she still talked, "B-but what struck me the most were the look in all the young men's eyes...they all held some sorrow and pain in them."

Again with her poetic lines, which were dangerously true.

Somehow, he just couldn't find any trace of deception from her, as she resumed, "However.."

He must've been distracted by her words or by her watery eyes, because her right hand started moving, and was trying to reach out to his face.

With both of his hands preoccupied, he could only push her down more, and dig the tip of the hairpin even deeper on her flesh, "Touch me and I'll kill you."

In response, a tear fell from her right eye; and in defiance, her thumb hovered close under his left eye, then brushed the bags under.

"In all your darkness and death, you still have light and life...your eyes...they might lack luster but they're green...the color of life."

.

.

.

"Takasugi?", an all-too-familiar voice belonging to a brown perm-head was heard over the door, making Kuri halt in her crying, and snapping Takasugi up from whatever thoughts and feelings he just had about what she just stated.

"Ahahahaha are you there? Am I interrupting you? Or are you done fuc– "

"What do you want, you fucking idiot? And no one's doing anything!", he interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear any more of the moron's nonsense.

"AHAHAHA what? You're fucking an idiot? Ahahaha go on, but make it quick okay?"

Before he could even retort at the guy, who probably has problems in hearing – curse the perms – another familiar voice added to his growing irritation. This time, the owner was the fool with long dark hair.

"Takasugi! Don't tell me you're *bleep* *bleep* and *bleep*? Or is it *bleep*, *bleep*? Stop that now! Argh! I can't take this, Sakamoto. I'll go and find Gintoki."

"Okay, Zura~", Sakamoto drawled, and Takasugi could hear a _"It's not Zura. It's Katsura!"_, growing faint by the distance.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh right! Takasugi, just finish your fucking quickly. We have to leave now. Seems like this place is connected to an _amanto _group or something. AHAHA..Aha"

"What?!"

In contrast to his outburst, the perm only continued with his ridiculous laughing, which was still vexing even if it was a little muffled by the door and walls between them. Frustrated and alarmed, he studied the woman beneath him. Did she know? Could she be a spy for this _amanto _group?

Replaying everything she had said earlier, and seeing her puzzled and tear-stricken expression caused him to doubt his own suspicions. Regardless of whether she 's a spy or not, he still needed to get out of this place, anyway. That said, Takasugi slowly withdrew the _kanzashi_, as he declared, loud enough for the stupid deaf at the door to hear, "I'll be outside in a minute."

At the sight of the lady underneath him – with legs parted due to his knee, with a part of her hair loosened, with wrinkled clothes, and with flushed cheeks – the teen immediately pulled away from her and defensively shouted, "And nobody's fucking, you bastard!"

"Ahahahaha! We'll wait at the entrance."

When the obnoxious "ahahaha's" started fading out, the woman, who just sat up, held her gaze firmly at him, as she straightened out her kimono, "I'm really sorry. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. I promise."

Wordlessly, he handed out her _kanzashi_, and immediately stood up, after she received it. Instead of fixing her chestnut tresses, though, she titled her head up at him and tried to confirm something.

"Is it for freedom?"

Easily figuring out that she meant the war he was currently part of, he nodded.

"Then that's good."

Of course, she understood. She was fighting for freedom in her own way, as well.

The female warrior rose to her full height, which was inches shorter than his, and sincerely voiced out, "I wish you luck, Takasugi-san."

Hearing his real name from her mouth gave him mixed feelings. However, when he realized how she had learned about it, the feeling of exasperation dominated, as he hissed under his breath, "Those fucking morons."

"You'll come back, right?"

_No_.

Of course, he won't. This was a dangerous place, and he still has a lot to do.

This night was one to be forgotten – along with the name Tōgyō.

But then again, Yoshiwara was a place of lies and deceit, so maybe he can just tell a little lie, "When I do come back, you should be better in playing the _shamisen_, Lady Kuri."

A curve of her lips made her features softer, and the dark-haired man had to turn around and walk, to avoid such radiance. Just as he was about to open the door, however, she spoke again.

"Setsuna."

This made him glance back at her.

"Look for Setsuna, when you come back. It's written with the characters, 世and 純 , which respectfully means '_world' _and '_pure'_."

'_Setsuna'_, he internally tested, while he etched both her face and true identity on his mind.

The world is pure.

That was what her name meant.

For someone, like him – like _her _– who had seen how filthy the world was, it sounded absurd.

But maybe, that's why she didn't give such name up. She protected it and held it dearly. It was her hope and her goal.

Deep inside him, the world being pure was something he wanted to believe in, as well. _Sensei _was still out there. Therefore, winning this war, and saving their _sensei _meant that the world will be pure again.

And finally, he thought that maybe the little lie he told her could turn into truth someday – a day when the _sake _she'll pour for him will taste sweet – as he faced the door and uttered his next words.

"Takasugi Shinsuke."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hi! Welcome to this fic, and thank you so much for the faves and follows ;A;**

**To _theEmpress09_, thank you for your comment, and I'm really happy this story has interested you! :) I just hope I wrote the canon characters right, and I hope the OC is okay, so far? **

**Btw, May 10 is Seita's birthday, and this year, it also happens to be Mother's Day...so in this chapter, you'll get to know more about Seita's mothers, and maybe you could tell me how you find Setsuna, so far. Yay~ Happy mother's day to all moms out there!**

* * *

_Setsuna hates this place._

_It has only been a few minutes since they arrived, and yet she already hates this place._

_She had fallen asleep during most of the trip, so she doesn't know how long they had traveled. It's dark, so maybe it's already nighttime, but then, the moon couldn't be seen. However, it's also impossible for it to be morning since the sky's not blue either._

_And there's no sun._

_"My name is Hinowa! I'm seven years old. Nice to meet you all!"_

_A cheerful voice broke her out from her trance, making her realize that they were now doing introductions. Roaming her eyes across the room, she saw young girls of various ages – some were toddlers, while those in what looked like a crib couldn't even walk nor talk yet. As the introductions went on, there were girls who were too young or too traumatized to even know their names. On the other hand, the girl called Hinowa was among the older girls in the room. She had shiny black hair and had equally shiny blue eyes – a total standout in a group of young girls, who either looked scared or confused._

_Why is she so bright? Didn't they just get sold to this place? She's already seven, right? She should know that this is not a field-trip._

_"Oi, browny it's your turn."_

_At the mention of her hair color, she turned towards the man, who just spoke and had a pike pointed towards her direction. Beside said man was a slightly shorter man, who didn't hold a pike, but that didn't make him appear kinder and trustworthy. Behind the only men in the room were two masked women wearing short kimonos. She couldn't clearly see the faces of the females, but somehow, their eyes seemed dull, like a candle wick without its flame._

_A child her age wouldn't completely understand, but she have been in this world for some years now and have seen enough of this world to know that she has to at least protect herself and her own flame, even in the littlest way possible._

_"I...I don't know my name."_

_"What? Don't fuck with me, kid. You're not a baby anymore."_

_She flinched a bit, but kept her lie, "I really don't know."_

_"I said, don't– "_

_The man without the pike interrupted, "Just give her a damn name, and let's move on to the next."_

_"Tsk, how old are you?"_

_This time, she truthfully answered, "Six..", before her eyes widened, "Um, what's the date and time today?"_

_The man, along with his pike, walked closer to her, "Ha?! Why are– ", then halted when a feminine voice was heard. It was from one of the masked ladies._

_"Around 6 am of December 10."_

_December 10._

_Her birthday._

_Setsuna was happy to know that she didn't miss her birthday while they were traveling._

_"Then, I'm seven."_

_But the idea of spending it in this place, coupled with the fact that her first day in this place is the same as her birthday made her instantly upset; and when the man started moving towards her again, she instantly regretted her foolishness, "It's your fucking birthday? You know your birthday but don't remember your name, that's bullshit!"_

_With the pike mere inches from her face, and with her lie being close to be discovered because of her careless mistake, she felt cornered and scared. She had just given out her birthday, and now her real name could get revealed too. In the end, maybe she couldn't protect herself._

_"Kuri!"_

_The voice was that of a child and had a familiar cheerfulness in them. It was from the one that shined the brightest in the room._

_"Hinowa, you brat! Shut up!"_

_Hinowa tilted her head a little to the side, "Oops~ Sorry, mister, I just spoke out loud, when I remembered chestnuts!"_

_To Setsuna's relief, the slightly shorter man, then lowered his companion's pike, and irritably glared at the other man, "Ugh, Just fucking call her Kuri, damn it! We don't have much time, idiot. Next!"_

_Once they were done with the introductions, the adults left the room for a while. The other kids started talking to each other, asking questions that no one among them could answer. In such a gloomy atmosphere, a radiant girl bounced in front of her._

_"Happy Birthday, Kuri-chan! Now, we're both seven."_

_The beam she just received was enough for her to push out a few words and give her own weak smile, "T-thank you, Hinowa-san."_

_"Just Hinowa is fine! We're friends now, right?"_

_Setsuna didn't know what to reply to that. Nevertheless, she found herself drawn to the slightly taller girl, who was like a ball of energy._

_Hinowa didn't seem to be affected at her lack of response, and simply whispered at her ear, "Don't worry. We're underground because the owner, Lord Housen, doesn't like the sun. But, I'll help him and the sun make up, so that we could see the sun again!"_

_She didn't exactly get what she just heard, but she knew one thing._

_Setsuna hates this place._

_After finding out that its mornings were still dark, she hates the place even more. However, a part of her hoped that maybe in this eternal night, she can find a sun._

_And she did._

...

"You told what to who now?"

Blue eyes were presently narrowed at dark gray eyes, just like how a blue flame burns against dark gray ashes.

Dark gray wavered, "I revealed my real name to a customer last night", and immediately saw how the blue flame got stronger; but before the owner of the dark orbs could even get burned, she tried to defend her actions, "But! It was like a spur of the moment thing."

Much to Setsuna's luck, Hinowa was unconvinced and disapproving, "We haven't seen each other for just a couple of days, and you– ", until the latter came up with a theory, "Wait. Are you in love?"

Was she?

Growing up in Yoshiwara, the concept of love has always been vague. Most courtesans use the word casually, either because of their naivety or because of their cunningness – with the former ending up with tears, and with the latter ending up with more money and power. A tiny number of courtesans, which includes her wise black-haired friend, on the other hand, do not use the word 'love' thoughtlessly. The brown-haired woman used to believe that she was part of those very few courtesans, like Hinowa; but after meeting the green-eyed teen last night, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Uh, I-I don't know", was her honest answer.

And just like that, Setsuna knew that the lady sitting next to her already understood that she needed help to figure things out.

Hinowa had a serious yet gentle look, as she started her interrogation, "What's his name?"

"Tōgyō."

"Sounds like an alias. Age."

"Around 15 or 16?"

"Work."

"A _samurai_...I think."

"Does he look good?"

She bit her lip, "Y-yes, I suppose."

"Tall?"

She held back a smile, "W-well, he's taller than me."

"Did you do it last night?"

A blush formed on her cheeks, "N-no."

"Kiss?"

"No."

"Then what did you do?"

"Aside from having a couple of drinks, and playing the _shamisen_, we just talked."

Her bubbly friend went silent for a while to analyze and collect her thoughts. Soon enough, the one she referred to as the sun-of-Yoshiwara, exhaled and began to enlighten her.

"People often lie to other people in Yoshiwara. Clients and courtesans alike create empty promises and false hopes. In such a place that's buried deep, love is shallow. You know this, Setsuna."

Chestnut-head nodded once, urging the other to continue, "Yet, you told him a truth, and it's not just any other truth. It's _your _truth – your precious identity. From what I recall, it took you almost a month before you let me know your real name. It even took years before you told some women, you considered trustworthy enough. So, why? What made you become _Setsuna_, and not _Kuri_, when you were with him?"

Love was probably the easiest answer to that, since nobody seems to grasp what love exactly is, anyway. But she knew better than to utter the word recklessly.

For now, she believed that it was because she felt a connection between them – as warriors in their own wars; but she couldn't tell her friend this much, since she swore to keep the battle he's currently in as a secret.

For now, she's attracted to him enough to make her practice playing the _shamisen _more – hoping that the promise was not empty, and that there would be a next meeting.

For now, she desired to meet _green_.

Thus, this was the answer that had occurred to her, "I was curious, and I still am. I want to know more what those green eyes saw, are seeing, and will see."

Perceptive as ever, Hinowa slowly lifted the corners of her mouth, "Then, do you think, he's also curious about what dark gray eyes saw, are seeing, and will see?"

In response, she let her own lips curl up, "He also told me a truth..._his _truth", justifying to herself that she had only promised not to tell anyone about the war outside, and that no one could keep a secret better than her best friend, as she felt his real name smoothly leave her lips, "Takasugi Shinsuke."

At that revelation, azure eyes lit up, and warm hands planted on top of hers, while the sun she had found in such land – with an iron ceiling as its sky – shed light on her, "He probably likes you too!"

* * *

"He doesn't like you."

"Well _thanks_, Hinowa."

The chestnut-haired lady picked up her _shamisen_, as she sarcastically thanked her _shamisen _tutor, during the past months, for the unwanted enlightenment.

Hinowa strum her _shamisen's _strings, and wittily retorted, "The _sun _is just here to wake you up."

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

Still, there was no sign of the dark purple-haired _samurai_, she has been waiting for.

This made her shed tears, even if she didn't really use the word 'love.' Her friend probably thought that she was feeling sad at being fooled with false hopes; but it wasn't as simple as that. More than that, Setsuna cried because she was anxious and scared.

She couldn't help it.

He was fighting in a war, which, judging by the scars she had seen, was more life-threatening than her war.

'_Is he okay? Is he eating well? Is he keeping himself warm in this winter?'_ were the common questions she constantly asks herself whenever she's alone.

But there was a question that clouded her thoughts and instantly clouded her vision with tears.

'_Is he alive?'_

The idea of him losing and dying pained and sank her heart. Worse, she had no one to find comfort to, because she had to keep her promise of keeping her mouth shut about the war happening at the surface.

It was his war to tell, after all.

* * *

Her birthday came, then a new year started, and yet it was still winter.

Realizing that not all seasons have passed since she had last met him, she tried to be more optimistic. And by optimistic, she convinced herself that he lied about coming back; and that he didn't need to return in this lonely place – ironically called paradise – because he's already in real paradise, because he's happy for he had won, and because he's very well alive.

She repeated such thoughts to herself, until winter ended. Spring soon started, and she decided to forget about him and begin again. She was battling in her own war for freedom, after all.

However, one spring afternoon, hours before business starts, her bedroom door slid open – revealing a dark purple-haired _samurai _with a lone green eye.


	7. Chapter 7

There's still no sun.

For a land known as having eternal nights, the moon could not be seen, as well.

Yoshiwara is still Yoshiwara.

Edo has changed a lot – with its streets being contaminated by ugly-looking creatures, with its rightful people humiliated and murdered in their own land, and with countless lives of both warriors and civilians stolen.

Takasugi, himself, has changed – with him losing an eye during the cold of winter; with him losing everything, everyone...s_ensei_!

And yet Yoshiwara remains the same.

Glancing up at the lead-tainted sky, one spring afternoon, he wondered if he could just burn this place down – along with himself, and perhaps, along with _her_.

Would she fancy that idea?

She didn't seem to like this place, anyway; and she would be freed from this place – from this rotten world.

_Setsuna_.

The world is pure?

_No_.

He wanted to tell her this, over a cup of sake and a tragic tune of a shamisen, as they both watch the flames engulf everything and everyone – waiting for themselves to be torched by the fire, they'd started.

With such plan, he stood in front of the shop, which was still closed like the rest of the shops. It took only a few minutes before a familiar middle-aged woman came out, puffing out smoke from her cigarette, as she informed him that they 'll open in a few more hours.

"Setsuna."

It surprised him how such a name, he has only muttered to himself very seldomly for the past months, rolled out of his tongue smoothly, and in such a steady voice.

He wasn't the only one surprised at hearing the name, though, proven by the older woman briefly pausing in her smoking and focusing her keen gaze on him.

"I'm here to meet her."

The shop owner didn't even ask for his name, as she led him to the quarters of courtesans, and stopped in front of a room, before silently leaving.

The dark purple-haired _samurai _stood there for a few more breaths, before he slid the door open.

What met his eye first was chestnut hair let down, in contrast to her white _nagajuban _or undershirt. Following this were the dark gray eyes filled with confusion, shock, and a mix of glee and sadness; then her bare yet winsome face; and lastly, her pink lips parted a little.

Today, there was no make-up and red _kimono _to blame. There was no alcohol to blame.

He simply found her beautiful.

Such realization was painful, knowing that in all the filth of this world, he managed to discover something pure.

_Setsuna_.

A name that's untainted and beautiful.

A name that would soon be reduced into ashes, along with the place that caused it to be hidden away.

That was why, when he felt arms envelop his thin frame, he allowed himself to wrap his own arms around her, and touch her hair and small back with his bloodstained hands. Her head was burrowed on his neck, and he soon felt warm dampness against his skin.

"Shinsuke-san", she weakly cried out.

The combination of hearing her voice for the first time in months and her speaking out his given name for the first time; and the sensation of her lips and breath on his skin stirred something in him. It felt like a drug.

With her shoulders slightly shaking, he loosened his hold, urging her to face him once again. Looking at her glistening eyes, and recalling how he had also made her cry during their first meeting, he gently muttered,

"Setsuna."

Carefully, unlike whenever he wielded his sword, he wiped a tear that fell from her right eye; and as if in response, she reached out and caressed the skin just below the bandages that covered his once left eye, just like what she did when he had her _kanzashi _against her neck.

Her lenses then wandered from the bandages, to his single olive one, before ultimately staying on his lips. Looking back to all the warmth she had offered him, despite the coldness of the metal tip of the _kanzashi _on her pale skin and the coldness of his fingers on her face, he became a little greedier for such warmth. Consequently, his own eye landed on her pink lips, as a positive reaction to her unspoken invitation.

It was her who made the first move.

She clutched the back of his _yukata_, while leaning forward. Settling on meeting her halfway, he tightly held her waist, as he lightly and very so briefly connected their lips. Her lips felt so warm and soft, but this didn't eliminate his grief. It didn't fully melted the icy winter in him.

_More_. He needed more.

Fortunately or unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who experienced the coldest winter. The woman, who has probably waited for him during the chilly season, initiated the next peck. Afterwards, such quick kisses turned to longer and deeper ones – baring their hungry and longing hearts.

Takasugi decided to indulge in this temporary bliss, prior to setting Yoshiwara in flames, as he momentarily ignored the black beast in him, which demanded to destroy everything; and entertained a different beast in him – or could it be his soul – which wished to treasure something, and which craved for some form of happiness and affection in a world of despair and pain, even if it's only for a fleeting period.

He could always suggest his twisted proposition of burning this place down and leaving this world together, later to her.

Hence, he submitted to his instincts as a young male and started to roam his hands around her body.

"Shinsuke...", she moaned between heated kisses and intimate touches, driving both of them out of their minds and taking their desires even further. For the rest of their passionate time together, they breathily and yearningly whispered each other's real names.

A couple of rebels sharing truths between them, within the walls of the land of lies and deceit.

* * *

Two naked bodies remained cuddled to each other on the _futon _in the middle of the small room of the courtesan.

From what the man knew, the lady should be preparing herself for work, now. Instead, she shifted on top of him, and extended her delicate yet strong fingers towards his bandages. He caught her wrist, just when she was about to brush away the bangs covering the bandages.

Strands of brown fell and tickled his jaw. Promptly, she withdrew her hand from his grasp, and tucked the strands behind her ear. The _samurai _believed that he got lucky, because he felt that he was about to surrender to the female warrior's determined gaze, moments ago.

Despite her expression remaining dark, some tenderness was present in her tone, when she asked,

"What was it worth?"

Such question raised his brows for a bit. He understood that she was referring to the eye he had lost, and to the war he had participated in. Despite this, he couldn't help but be impressed at her way of words – glad to see that she's poetic and bold, as ever.

"We lost."

There was nothing poetic about those two words. He just boldly stated a fact.

A frown formed on her face, as if she wasn't contented with his answer.

Should he have chosen better words? Was she disappointed in him?

Of course she was. He was defeated. He failed to protect everything. He's weak.

"I know I have limited knowledge beyond Yoshiwara. But I do know that in war, winners live on, whereas losers die."

What she just declared widened his eye, and caused him to slowly sit up. Well, he didn't expect that. So, could such belief be the reason why she seemed unconvinced with him losing the war?

While she readjusted herself between his legs, they never broke eye contact. Emerald orb searched for any humor in her dark orbs, but what he found was nothing but sincerity. She was serious.

This left him amazed and shocked at her naive, yet dangerous idea. His twisted mind was currently processing her statement, when she resumed, "But, you're alive. Thus, I find it hard to believe that you had already lost."

He stayed still, looking forward to her next lines, which were both poison and antidote to him.

"Maybe...the war isn't over yet."

Simultaneous to the pieces slowly coming together inside his mind, Setsuna slowly shifted to a graceful kneeling position of a courtesan – but with a dignified and tenacious posture of a warrior.

"If it's not over, then you can still fight. You can still _win_."

.

.

.

The lightning of realization struck him; and eventually, everything she just said made sense.

That's right.

She's still in her war, and _perhaps_, he is still in his war, as well.

He's still alive.

That's why they can't die yet.

After a lot of contemplation ever since he lost his _sensei_, his army, and his eye, he has made his resolve.

Burning Yoshiwara down now is nothing and useless.

He decided to fucking burn _everything _down, and watch this damn disgusting world turn into ashes – dark gray like her eyes – and with his sole green eye being the only proof of life, after the fiery light in her own dark gray eyes gets extinguished by nobody but him.

Only then can he die.

And at last, his soul, next to hers, could go to a world that is truly pure.

Keeping this in mind, he ended up not mentioning his original proposition of perishing together. Instead, he reminded her about the need to get dressed and prepare for work.

While she was working that same evening, he immediately requested for 'Lady Kuri.' The shop owner merely had a knowing look, as she refused his payment – plainly telling him to pay her double the next time he visits. It sounded like a warning and a demand for his return. Nevertheless, he nodded.

The _sake_, she had poured for him that night, tasted sweet only for the first sip, then bitter for the succeeding ones; and he knew that he had to come back for more, until the day the liquor finally tastes sweet all the way.

Making up his mind, he let himself stay in her arms for a couple more days.

"Setsuna, I'll win this war."

Those were his parting words, before setting out on a journey. Alongside the promise of victory were the promises of sending her letters and coming back to the underground red-light district from time to time.

So far, he has been keeping the latter promises – with the former still miles away to completion. Whenever he returns, either before the business open or even while she's working, they'd spent the night together, and once the crows awaken and cry in the morning, he leaves.

* * *

One time, when Takasugi had difficulty in sleeping, he rose up from the bed they shared and took his _kiseru _or pipe he had just acquired. He stood by the window, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs then leave his system and vanish via the breeze outside. The idea of using his _kiseru _to ignite a small fire, which will soon be large enough to entirely cover what's known as paradise with smoke – as if to show everyone how Yoshiwara is hell and not heaven – was very tempting. Maybe, he should just end everything tonight and perish – fading away like smoke.

"Shinsuke?", the lady called, and in an instant, he was reminded of a way better plan – the plan to spread and blanket, not just Yoshiwara, but the whole fucking world with toxic smoke.

The noise of fabric ruffling was heard, followed by a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, feeling her breath close to his ears, "Does it make you feel better?"

He nodded.

"Can I try?"

He scoffed, "Have you ever smoked before?"

He felt her head shake above his shoulders, as she spoke, "A cigarette, maybe three or four times? Not sure. But from a pipe, never."

As soon as he moved the pipe right across her face, she retracted her arms and accepted the pipe. A few seconds after she took a drag, she coughed, "W-well, that didn't make me feel better."

Chuckling at her, he took the pipe back, and immediately connected the pipe, that was previously on her lips, to his own.

Beside him, chestnut head tilted up towards the metallic ceiling, with a smile, "Isn't this romantic? See, the full moon is so bright."

He followed her gaze at the moonless sky, and rolled his emerald eye.

"Idiot."

After a long drag from his pipe, though, he smirked and played along, "...it's a crescent moon."

* * *

There were times when the young _samurai _would be awaken by his nightmares. His lone eye shots open, only to see dark gray ones already staring at him. Before he could angrily rub the tears off, however, her left palm is already cupping his face. Her thumb wipes away the tears, as she coos, "Shh, it's okay. You're alive. You're here. I'm here."

She never really asks.

She just wordlessly plants kisses on his scars; and she just stays by his side and they both share a comfortable silence – letting their gazes and hearts do all the talking.

Sometimes, he does tell her little details about the war, about his _sensei _and about his plans for the future; but he makes sure to be guarded and careful not to spill too much. Her knowing a lot might be too risky for either of them. Besides, he couldn't really get himself talking about the more painful memories and more dangerous plans he has.

* * *

There's a time when she asked some stuff, though.

"So, by destroying, you mean killing them, right?"

When he didn't answer the question, which he knew she knew the answer to already, she laid down the _shamisen_, and continued, "By everything, you mean Yoshiwara's included right?"

He couldn't tell her that he meant to take this whole damn world down – including the few people she held dear, including herself, and including himself. Therefore, as a response, he took the _shamisen_, and started doing the same song she just skillfully did. Instead of a proper answer, he questioned back,

"Don't you hate this place?"

"I do."

She quickly said it with no hesitations, causing him to halt in his strumming.

The firm expression she had, turned softer, while she went on, "But, in all the darkness of this place, I have found light. I found both the sun and moon in Hinowa and Tsukuyo, and found more lighted candle wicks in the rest of my friends."

Listening to her meaningful remarks was never tiresome. However, he caught something. She had mentioned the lady named Hinowa before, but not Tsukuyo. He wasn't given the chance to ask, when she further stated, "Lastly, because of this place, I found the light of life. I found green. I found you."

Due to such words of affection, his curiosity about some moon girl or something was easily discarded. His focus was now on this chestnut girl alone.

With dark eyes enlightened and an expression full of compassion, she honestly spoke more of her thoughts, "Still, I understand you. I know that this place is bound to be destroyed. If we can be free because of you, then I appreciate that, but while waiting, I'll continue fighting in my own way to be free."

Without missing a beat, she suddenly became less serious by winking and re-assuring him for the nth time, "Don't worry, I just keep my customers company, and I don't sleep with other men. I know some tricks" – despite the fact that he haven't really restricted her.

She was still the courtesan Kuri, though, he would not hesitate to draw his sword on anyone who lays a finger on her (but she didn't need to know this.) Perhaps he didn't order her to get rid of 'Kuri', because for the shop owner and for the other courtesans, he has to be 'Tōgyō', a customer who pops out after a span of time and recurrently requests for 'Lady Kuri.' He knew who she really was anyway – the warrior Setsuna. Besides, their aliases get forgotten, when they're alone and when they begin to intimately whisper each other's real identities in the middle of pain and pleasure; in the middle of blood, sweat and tears.

He let out a low chuckle at her, and at his dark thoughts, and resumed in playing the instrument.

"After all, it doesn't matter if the world is rotten or pure, I still want to see the outside world with you, Shinsuke."

That next line from her sounded like a lovely lyric, that somehow went along with the melody of the song; and he could only close his eye to completely relish such momentary sweetness.

This understanding of hers, he figured out, was probably the reason why she could strongly hold back her tears, whenever he leaves; and he admired her strength even more.

* * *

The _Kiheitai _leader had visited the courtesan slash warrior around the time of his birthday, and spent a passionate evening, during the heat of summer.

Then, a month after that, he returned one more time, only to say goodbye again.

"I'll be gone for a year."

Setsuna simply helped him put on his clothes, and wrap the bandages around his head, "How far are you in your plans?"

Earlier, he had unraveled the bandages himself, welcoming her peppered kisses all over his face, including the usually-covered area.

Finally, he fixed and tightened his obi over his _yukata_, "Still not enough. I need to find more people."

"That's fine", she pats his shoulders and chest, satisfied at his look. Meeting his exposed orb, she curled the corners of her mouth up, "The _Kiheitai _needs you. I'll be here. It's not like I can leave this place."

Seeing how Yoshiwara was oddly safer, he inwardly thought, _"It's better if you're here, for now."_

"I'll send letters", he promised.

She held his face with both hands, and stared straight and warmly into his green lens, "Yes. Please do see the outside world for me."

Prior to turning his back on her, he let out a small smile.

Just as he was about to slide the door open, however, she hugged him from behind. As if it was not unexpected enough, he could hear her sniffling and could feel the wet tears soaking his shoulder and his back.

He was about to face her, when she tightened her hold.

"_Don't_. Don't look back. Just move forward."

Takasugi didn't exactly get why she said that.

Just like the rebel that he is, though, he used a bit of his strength to turn around and meet her tear-stricken, yet alluring face. He tried searching her eyes for some answers, but he could only find more tears welling up, as if she was begging him not to ask any further.

Respecting her – just like how she respected him when he stopped her from unwrapping his bandages – he gently lifted her chin and planted a long kiss on her lips, before wisely doing as he was told, and wordlessly left her room.

He wasn't sure if he had heard right, because of the door between them; but he found his heart achingly racing wild, due to faint and muffled three — sweet yet cruel — words that escaped her lips, as soon as he slid the door shut behind him.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aww :( what do you think happened? **

**Anyway, this was a difficult chapter to write, considering how complex Takasugi is. I just hope that he's still in character? Please do let me know~ Thanks!**

**To _theEmpress09_, yay I'm glad to hear that, thank you! :)**

**Lastly, I hope you all liked this chapter and may you all be healthy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! **

**First off, thanks to all the new faves and follows! To the new readers, welcome to this fic~**

**Next, thank you so much for all the comments! :) I really love hearing from you T_T**

**To _theEmpress09_, oh my, you're so kind! I'm very pleased to know that I wrote our complex but adorable emo edgelord (lol) properly. Thank you ;A; Tsukki's gonna appear in this chap! :) As for Gin-chan, he made an appearance in Chap 4, but I'm still thinking whether or not he's going to physically appear in the future chapters, since I wanna try to stick with the canon stuff, considering how this is set after Courtesan of the Nation arc (except for the flashback parts) and how this is more on Takasugi's POV. So, I'm not sure if it's okay to let Takasugi meet Gintoki, while Takasugi's in Yoshiwara. Anyway, I'm sure Gin-chan's gonna be mentioned or at least be alluded to~ ;)**

**To the _guests_ who reviewed, since I can't say if you're the same person (sorry!) I'll address the guests as separate people, just in case (lol). To _guest#1_, I'm truly glad to hear that! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this too :) **

**To _guest#2_, Yay I'm so happy that the net led you here in this story of mine :) I lack sleep too (lol) and your English's alright, don't worry! As for the ages, I'm glad you pointed that out. So far, I couldn't really find the exact ages of the canon characters in the net, but I've found some estimates of their ages. From what I saw, I guess Tsukuyo is a little younger than Gintoki and Takasugi (please do correct me if I'm mistaken). So, I just based their ages in this fic to those estimates; plus the fact that the Joui war ended 10 years before the start of Gintama's present timeline, and that Seita was born 8 years before Gintama's present timeline. Hence, I made an age chart for this fic below:**

**...**

_**Hinowa and **_**_OC_: in Gintama's present time, around 27-28; in this flashback, around 17-18 then during Seita's birth, Hinowa is 20 while OC is 19**

**_Takasugi and Gintoki_: **** in Gintama's present time, around 25-26; in this flashback, around 15-16 then**** during Seita's birth, around 17**

**_Tsukuyo_: **** in Gintama's present time, around 23-24; in this flashback, around 13-14 then**** during Seita's birth, around 15**

**_Seita_: **** in Gintama's present time, around 8 up**

**...**

**I wish I managed to make things clearer now! :) Okay, enough of my blabbering (lol), here you go~**

* * *

「三千世界の

烏を殺し

主と朝寝を

してみたい」

"_Killing all the crows of three thousand worlds, I would love to indulge in a nice lie-in with you, my dear._"

After reading what's neatly written on the paper, Hinowa placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my, that's so sweet!", then gasped after recognizing the 7-7-7-5 syllable structure of the poem, "Wait...it's a _dodoitsu_! Wow, you sure got yourself a creative lover, Setsuna~"

Setsuna rightfully took back the letter, which Hinowa had snatched when the latter caught her giddily grinning from ear to ear while studying the piece of paper, that noon at the bench outside the shop. Her friend teased her even more, "Where are your previous letters? I wanna read them."

"N-no! I can't let you. This is embarrassing enough."

It's been almost three months since she and Takasugi has began such relationship; and it's been two weeks since his previous visit. As promised, he sends her letters from time to time. His letters are usually short and in the form of poetry. He's a deep man of few words, after all. As much as she wanted to reply, however, she didn't know where he was. Thus, whenever he returns, she responds either with her own poetic words or with her sensual touches or both.

"Why? Does he tell you how he misses your touches, the steamy things you do and – "

"Hinowa!", she cut the other off, feeling the heat creeping to her face – uncharacteristic for courtesans like them, who should be used to such suggestive talks due to the nature of their work. But, damn, she _is _in love.

Just as the dark-haired lady resumed in her teasing, a different voice fortunately interrupted, "What are you two doing?"

Once dark gray and blue both met purple, "Tsukuyo-chan!" and "Tsukuyo!" were heard respectively.

The blond-haired teen, who was standing across them, just blinked. As expected, the blue-eyed lady was faster in answering, "We're reading a love letter sent to Setsuna!"

The dark gray-eyed one complained, "Mou, Hinowa~", before smiling at the girl wearing a white _ninja_ outfit, "Tsukuyo-chan, keep it a secret, okay?", to which she was given a nod, in response.

"Tsukuyo, would you like to read it too?", their energetic friend asked the teen with golden locks secured in a bun. Seeing how mentioned friend didn't let the topic go, Setsuna gave up, ready to hand Tsukuyo the piece of paper.

"No, I'm good", was what the younger girl said, though. Violet irises looked straight at her ash ones, "Is he a decent man? Just tell me if he's bothering you, Setsuna."

Again, Hinowa answered for her, "Well, he seems to be really poetic. I guess he's not just any other _samurai_."

The _Hyakka _trainee got more alert, "_Samurai_?"

Not wanting to worry any of her current companions, she vouched for her lover, "Don't worry about it, Tsukuyo-chan. He's a good man", even if she knew that 'good' might not exactly be the best term to describe a complex person like him.

"How can you be so sure?"

The gaze the blonde has, as she asked that, was that of a warrior, Setsuna discerned.

She met Tsukuyo through Hinowa, years ago. During that time, she was struggling in the various lessons they were made to learn. On the other hand, her raven-haired friend was already considered as one with amazing potential and talent; and was, therefore, trained under the highest courtesans. One day, when Hinowa visited her, a little girl with short golden hair was following behind her friend – just like how she was almost always by Hinowa's side when they were younger.

And that was when she felt connected with the girl. They both have found a sun in the darkness, and they were now drawn to it.

The first thing she noticed, when the young girl warily stepped to the side and wordlessly presented herself, was how beautiful the girl was.

She looked so pure.

However, what struck her the most was the light in her lavender eyes. It's not as bright and scorching as Hinowa's, but it's a soft glow.

It's kind of like sunlight reflected from the moon's surface.

_Moonlight_.

Once she had introduced herself as _'Tsukuyo'_, Setsuna could only smile – delighted to arrive at a conclusion.

She had finally found a _moon_ in this eternal night.

Currently basking in both sunlight and moonlight, the girl – who was neither sun nor moon, but simply wished to protect her own light and flame in her ash eyes – could only hum, "I just know. You'll understand once you fall in love, Tsukuyo-chan", as she thought about _his _dull, yet green eyes.

With a firm stance and tone, that were natural – proving how Tsukuyo was already a warrior way before she was being trained to be part of Yoshiwara's law enforcement squad – she quickly rebutted, "I'll never fall in love."

"Oh Tsukuyo~ Setsuna's special someone apparently has some young _samurai _friends, as well, right Setsuna?"

Seeing her beautiful scarred face, Setsuna couldn't help but wish to see a blush decorate such face, as she decided to participate in the teasing, courtesy of their vibrant friend, "Yes, shall I ask him, Tsu– "

"No!"

While the youngest out of the three was starting to get annoyed at them, the older two just shared a satisfied yet curious look, once they saw a tiny bit of pink dusting the youngest's pale and make up-free cheeks, "N-not a _samurai_, not anyone. I have already given up my– "

"Tsukuyo", another voice interrupted. This time, it was a deep voice.

"Master!"

At the sight of the leader of the _Hyakka_, the two courtesans stood up and politely bowed, "Good noon Jiraia-sama."

The bandages covering Jiraia's mysterious face reminded her of Takasugi's. It made her wonder what was the worth of him losing his face. Did he lose anything else, besides his face? Was he in a war, himself? Would Tsukuyo soon be like him? Just like what worried Hinowa, whenever they talked about the _ninja_ master and the trainee, could the scar on Tsukuyo's face just be the first step for her to lose her own face?

Her questions were pushed back, as she was reminded of the dark purple-haired _samurai _again. Similar to Takasugi, Jiraia was not exactly sociable, as he silently nodded at them, then spoke only to his apprentice, "We'll now resume our training. Let's go, Tsukuyo."

"Yes, master", the student bowed at the already-retreating back of her teacher.

"Be careful you two, especially, you, Setsuna", Tsukuyo whispered, before excusing herself in a normal volume and a more formal tone, "See you again, Lady Hinowa, Lady Kuri", then following after her master.

* * *

Speaking of teachers, weeks passed and her beloved visited again; and this time, he had told her a little bit more about his own teacher.

"_Shouyo-sensei"_, he desperately called in his sleep.

* * *

Days after he left once more, Setsuna was confronted by someone, who was probably the closest she had for a teacher. Unlike those who trained little girls to be courtesans, the shop owner was _ironically _the one who taught her to be a person, and not just a doll or commodity.

"Kuri, you're slacking off. Ever since that man – Tōgyō or whatever – has been visiting ya, ya started rejecting customers", Lady Miya, the shop owner, puffed some smoke.

So much for teaching her to be a person, business is still business, after all.

Despite this, the courtesan inwardly laughed, thinking about the times the middle-aged businesswoman refused Takasugi's payment whenever he came during non-working hours.

Feeling playful, she stated matter-of-factly, "Not all. I still accept some. Just last night, I was with a customer."

"Yeah, and all of those customers said that they had so much fun, that they couldn't remember anythin' – as if they got knocked out or somethin'"

"Well, that means they all have low tolerance in alcohol. I did my job and had fun with them and poured them drinks."

"Drinks _with _sleeping pills. Don't even bother denying, I used to do that before."

"You taught me that, _sensei_", she grinned.

"Shut up and don't call me that. If ya can't fuck them 'coz of that guy, then use an _Aizen Kou._"

Ah, _Aizen Kou_, a drug of Yoshiwara that reportedly induces those who had taken in its incense to fall in love automatically. She had never used it, and she has no plans on using it.

Before she could even outwardly reject the idea, the sun walked in the store and literally brightened up the place, "_Aizen Kou_? What's with it?"

While the brown-haired courtesan gave her friend a hug, Lady Miya spoke, "Ah Hinowa, you're here at a right timing", welcoming their regular visitor, who works at one of the high-end shops of the area, "Tell you're friend here that I have a business to keep and that she needs to go sleep with her customers or else some girls might find somethin' shady and rat her out to the _Hyakka_."

At the mention of the para-military group of Yoshiwara, Setsuna stiffened. As expected, Hinowa noticed straight away. When Setsuna saw azure eyes burning even more, coupled with the confident beam ever-so-present in her best friend's beautiful face, she was prepared to stop said friend in saying whatever idea she had in mind. Unluckily, Hinowa was faster. As usual.

"Lady Miya, please let her be. Let her avoid sleeping with those she accepts. In return, with every customer she rejects, I'll compensate it with money. _Or _you can also send those she had rejected to me and I can offer them a discount. Of course, you'll receive commission."

"Hinowa!", Setsuna exclaimed at such excessive proposition.

Meanwhile, her boss raised her brows and put out her almost-finished cigarette on the ash-tray.

The raven-head just chuckled, "It's okay, you know I have a lot of extra, courtesy of those _very _generous customers. Also don't worry about me, because aside from sleeping pills, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves", ending her reasoning with a wink.

"No. That's too much! You're always helping me."

"Friends help each other! I don't have a lover and I don't really plan to have one, for now, so I'm fine with this", her sunshine stated, while enveloping her hands with warmth, "Go and _love_. Seeing you in love and happy inspires me, so in a way, you're helping me too."

Such words brought so much comfort, and she could only squeeze the other's strong hands and sniffle, "Hinowa~"

"Hey Hinowa, Setsuna", a sigh of defeat from Lady Miya interrupted their moment, "You're both out of your minds."

* * *

Hinowa has always been there for her.

Hinowa's the sun – dazzling, fixed in place and never leaving; whereas Setsuna was a dim planet orbiting around the sun – relying on the sun's light.

That was why that September, the time she needed strength the most, she had desperately waited for the sun to arrive outside the shop and immediately embraced the ball of energy, as she weakly uttered,

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as she had laid down the news to Hinowa, the latter broke away, only to wordlessly hook their arms together. She led them inside the shop, where she cheerfully greeted Lady Miya and the other ladies they passed by, as they went straight to Setsuna's room.

Once they were in the privacy of her room, blue irises turned serious, "For how long?"

Feeling really weak, Setsuna sat down on the _zabuton _or cushion on the floor, "I finally confirmed it several days ago, and apparently, it's been almost a month."

Her confidante joined her by kneeling across her, "Does _he _know?"

Of course, the sharp-witted female in front of her knew who the father is. For the past months, the chestnut-haired courtesan slept with only one man; and this was thanks to her tricks, to Lady Miya's consideration, and to Hinowa's constant assistance and encouragement.

With the image of her lover in her mind – his handsome face bare, as he finally allowed her to see beneath the bandages yesterday – her heart began aching, thinking how she wouldn't be able to see such face and see _green _for a year; how she would miss his deep and husky voice moaning her real name; how she would long for his addicting scent; and how she would crave for his lips that taste like _sake _and tobacco. Holding back the tears, she admitted, "He was just here yesterday, but I didn't tell him."

The woman currently near her didn't speak afterwards, probably understanding how difficult it was for courtesans like them to even wish for a proper lover, more so to wish for having a normal family.

But that wasn't the only reason why she didn't let him know.

She remembered how Takasugi felt so skinny in her arms, as she hugged him from behind yesterday; and how she realized that she couldn't let him carry _two _more people on his shoulders.

The young broken teen already has a lot of nightmares waking him up at night.

_..._

_"Don't. Don't look back. Just move forward."_

_..._

Painfully recalling that line she had told him yesterday, she could only focus at her lap, as she tried to justify her decision both to her companion and to herself, "I...I can't. I – _we _would only be in his way..."

'_...to his goals'_, she kept this part to herself. She promised not to say anything about the war outside and his plans – not to anyone; not even to her most trusted friend, who she even considered as a slightly older sister.

"What– ", there was a hint of confusion in blue orbs, but this immediately turned into an alarmed one, "No, wait! Please don't tell me you're planning on doing _that_."

Clearly grasping what the other referred to, gray orbs met the other's for a second, before guiltily staring down again, as she looked back on the thing that's been bugging her for the past days. It was the dilemma of aborting the child or not. Abortion was indeed the most common solution for courtesans, who got pregnant – usually by their customers or their proclaimed lovers.

"I did consider it."

However, she believed she was not like those courtesans.

She's not Lady Kuri. She's Setsuna, the warrior and the rebel.

Clenching her fists in order to stop herself from crying, she resumed, "I know from the start that this relationship has no future. But, I...I just can't do it. I can't kill this innocent child."

_..._

_"I love you."_

_..._

Mentally repeating the words she had muttered, as soon as he shut the door behind him yesterday, she wanted to dream, even just for a while – hoping that the idea of him having a kid with her is not a nightmare for him, but a good dream that would replace all of his nightmares and heal all his pain. But since she didn't inform him, she wouldn't know if it's a bad or a good dream for him. Perhaps, she would _never _know – given both of their circumstances and the threats that lie ahead of them, as they fight in their own wars – and this hurt her heart even more.

She confessed, "There is still a part of me thinking that maybe...when everything's over, we could be a family."

"Over? Setsuna, what do you mean?"

There's so much emotions welling up in her that she couldn't even properly process her confidante's question.

In the end, the pregnant woman figured out that whatever Takasugi's impression would be, she would still be in danger. _Their _child would still be in danger. It would only take some time for the _Hyakka _to find out, and both mother and the unborn baby would certainly die.

Musing about such cruel fate; about yesterday most likely being the last time with her _Shinsuke_; and about her first declaration of love being her last words to him – albeit she wasn't sure if he had even heard her – she couldn't hold back any longer. Hot tears persistently flowed from her eyes, as she broke down and melted.

"I...I...I'm so scared, Hinowa! T-they'll kill us. H-hinowa..."

In an instant, strong arms held her broken form together like a pillar, as a hand gently rubbed her back, "Hey, shh...It's okay...You're strong and brave! You're both gonna be fine. They won't kill any of you. I won't let them!"

Taking in her best friend's undying support and protection, she could only cry even harder. She wasn't aware how long she has been sobbing, but once she started calming down, Hinowa pulled back to face her.

And there she was – as always – her bright star beaming at her.

"Congratulations, my lovely chestnut~ You're now a _mother_, Setsuna. I'm so happy for you!"

Azure eyes were glistening with tears, but the fire in them was not extinguished. With this, the embers in her own ash eyes grew stronger; and with a determined flame, she had made her resolve.

That's right.

She's not just a warrior now.

She's a _mother_.

And she _will _give birth to their pure child.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another note lol! But, I just wanna give a little background about the actual Japanese poem at the start. This is a type of Japanese poetry, known as _dodoitsu_, which is a ****7-7-7-5 syllable form poem and is usually recited along with a _shamisen_. According to the net, t****he author is not exactly known. However, it is, apparently, usually credited to Takasugi Shinsaku. This is how it's read:**

**"Sanze sekai no **

**Karasu wo koroshi **

**Nushi to asane wo **

**Shitemitai" **

** Supposedly, the line could be interpreted as the author's**** desire of extending a passionate moment with someone even if it's just a while. Aww T_T**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this small detail and I look forward in reading more of your impressions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The first-trimester of pregnancy is usually the hardest for most women. Setsuna had only heard about this from the other courtesans, whenever the topic of pregnancy and motherhood gets brought up during their casual conversations. But now, Setsuna has experienced such difficulty at first-hand.

She had to fight her morning sickness and make sure that no one else saw her vomit. Hinowa tried to visit her more often, but things just got tougher to keep as a secret, causing her to get more stressed, which was definitely bad for the baby. Eventually, the best friends decided to inform Lady Miya, who, in the first place, was not the type to be fooled – proven by her unsurprised reaction.

Caught off guard, Setsuna could only utter dumbly, "Eh? Lady Miya, you knew?"

"Why'd ya think no one barged into ya in the restroom for the past days, huh?", the shop owner clicked her tongue, "It was a pain to distract those girls."

The raven-head beamed at the elder woman, "As expected of Lady Miya!", to which the latter just rolled her eyes, in response.

On the contrary, chestnut head hung low, "Thank you, Lady Miya. I...I..", with the young mom feeling a surge of emotions hit her, "...I... just...d-don't..", until she broke down into sobs.

"Don't cry. Let't think of a way soon. 'Ya must at least tell a few of the girls here about this, since Hinowa can't always be here. For now, focus on makin' sure that kid grows healthily."

As if such words of encouragement weren't enough, Setsuna realized that the smell of cigarette – that usually accompanied her boss – was currently very faintly present. Noticing the unlit cigarette between Lady Miya's fingers, she cried even harder.

* * *

She blamed her being overly-emotional on the hormones.

There were times when she felt so lonely and depressed, dreaming about _him_. It was a given for her to miss her lover, but sometimes, she missed him too much. Taking things to the extreme, she craved for his scent and taste so badly, that she just wanted to take a long drag on a cigarette or a pipe. Before she could even attempt to – fortunately and unfortunately – Lady Miya, who was keenly monitoring her, had already stopped and scolded her big time. Thus, as an alternative, she ended up weepily playing the _shamisen _while remembering everything about him, and pondering about his well-being.

Furthermore, what she wondered about him the most was what he was seeing with that _green _eye of his. That was why when she has received a letter from him for the first time since he left, she bawled her eyes out. How could she not, when she read the following,

_"Drifting along with books and sword, I travel to horizon's end;_

_Luggage hoisted low on my shoulders and grass sandals on my feet._

_The frosted field spreads out vast, the autumn wind chilly._

_A great man need make no plans for his gravesite;_

_Wherever he goes, there are blue mountains where his bones can be lain."_

Takasugi really did tell her about the outside world.

She imagined being on his grass sandals; and through the hazy memories from her brief childhood on the surface, she has managed to dig, she tried to draw the horizon, the frosted field, and the blue mountains around her to replace her tiny room. Without sunlight, the underground red-light district was always cold; therefore, in her imagination, she was gladly basking under the warm sun, feeling the contrast brought by the chilly autumn breeze.

But such happiness was temporary, once she realized what the lonely green iris _truly _saw.

The blue mountains – lush with life – was nothing but a place of death for the dark purple-haired _samurai_. All around him were blue mountains, which means that death is all around him; and that he was prepared to die anywhere, and anytime.

She understood, without him explicitly telling her and only by his poetic nature, how much he longed to die.

Thinking about this, and about the image of his luggage hoisted low – either because of its heaviness or his shoulder's lack of strength and motivation to carry such luggage – she confirmed for the nth time that her decision of not informing him about her pregnancy was correct, and that there can't be any more additional weight on his back.

She – _they _can't be extra luggage on his shoulders.

* * *

Consequently, there were worse times, when she thought about giving up on the child and herself.

Things would be easier for her, for Lady Miya and the very few girls in this shop she trusted enough, for Hinowa, _and _for her dear _Shinsuke_, if she got rid of the life forming inside her– she figured one time, while taking a sip of _sake _in the room she shared with a customer, who was downing his own glass. With such thought and with her relishing the taste that achingly reminded her of her beloved's lips and mouth, she wanted to finish drinking what was on her cup then drown herself with the rest of the bottles of liquor.

What the man beside her said was inaudible to her, given her jumbled mind; but what came next was something she didn't fail to register. When her hair was pulled backwards and when the cup on her hands was forcibly crushed to her lips, she didn't feel any pain; but immediately after she tasted the bitter liquid pouring into her mouth, she felt panic and anger. As quick as a switch, all ideas of ending a tiny and innocent creature perished, as the mother in her mustered all the strength she could and pushed the cup of clear poison off her, then swiftly pulled the _kanzashi _off her hair and stabbed the bastard's damned hand.

At the man's scream, Lady Miya and two other ladies instantly arrived. The customer's curses were muffled, as Setsuna's ears were only filled with her rapid and heavy breathing. Tears soon rolled down her cheeks, but not because of the man's bloody hand; instead, it was because of her regretting the horrible thoughts she just had. While crying, she kept on saying "I'm sorry" – not intended to the customer but to the precious treasure growing in her belly – until she felt weak and short of breath, then passed out.

The following day, dark gray orbs awakened to azure and purple ones.

"Setsuna!", both Hinowa and Tsukuyo exclaimed. In response, she gave out a small smile, and tried to sit up, with Hinowa quick to assist her.

It wasn't surprising to see her black-head friend, given the incident the previous night; but it was not that often to see the blonde, especially since she was busy in her training, "Tsukuyo-chan, what brought you here? You have no training today?"

Violet irises stared straight at her, "I heard what happened."

Ah, that jerk probably ranted and complained at the _Hyakka_.

"...then Hinowa told me about you..._and _the kid", the younger teen continued in a more worried tone.

_Ah_.

That's right.

The sun and the moon are both close to her.

How foolish of her to even think about caving into the darkness, when she has so much light surrounding her.

Enlightened, she tenderly held their warm hands with each of her own. The three of them then talked for a while, until the _Hyakka_ trainee excused herself to go back to her training, "Again, I'm glad for you, but please stay safe, Setsuna."

Tsukuyo was definitely trustworthy and reliable. However, the problem now was the other girls of the shop, who, Hinowa informed her, were already suspecting pregnancy and were presently asking Lady Miya for confirmation and answers in the lobby. After pondering for minutes, they decided it was time to tell them. Hence, with Hinowa next to her, Setsuna met her co-workers in the lobby and confessed both her pregnancy and her identity.

"Some of you are probably aware of this already, but for those who aren't, I want to tell you my real name. My name is _Setsuna_. It means _'pure world.'_ I deeply apologize for being late, but nice to meet you all."

At her introduction, majority of the ladies were surprised, yet bowed back to her, nonetheless. There were some, who looked a bit hurt for her keeping her name from them. Meanwhile, Lady Miya put out her cigarette and watched the unplanned meeting of her girls plus Hinowa.

The pregnant teen proceeded by getting on her knees, "Now that you all know of my true identity, I, Setsuna, entrust you with my life...with this child's life. Thus, I humbly beg for your help and cooperation", then lowered her chestnut head to the ground.

Some gasps could be heard, followed by some sniffling. Setsuna could feel her chest tighten and her own tears form, when a pair of arms urged her to rise up.

It was Hinowa, as always.

Standing next to her, Hinowa steadily held both of her shoulders. Her royal blue eyes were shining; and composed as ever, the dark-haired woman started her wonderful speech.

"This child is a blessing made out of love. This child could inspire us women of Yoshiwara. Setsuna's child will be _our _child, as well. For us, who are not allowed to be mothers, this is our chance to be a mother. This is our rebellion. This is a piece of freedom."

As soon as her inspiring words reached the other ladies, the lobby was filled with sobs and cheers, as the ladies literally formed around her and Hinowa for a group hug – as if they were all drawn to the sun next to her in the center.

It felt so warm.

And that was when Setsuna realized how the shop was illuminated, and it was not just because of the sun. These women each have their own light – a flame of a candle's wick, just like her own – and even if it might not be as bright and strong as sunlight and moonlight, when combined, they could form a large fire that could engulf anything in its area.

* * *

With the help of everyone, Setsuna managed to survive not just past the most difficult first trimester, but even past the next two. For the rest of the months, she was exempted from courtesan duties, and the other courtesans secretly took care of her. For instance, when she was four months pregnant, she started craving _Yakulk_, which was a drink Takasugi liked. The girls bought _Yakulk _for her, and smuggled some when supplies run out. Also, whenever a regular customer of hers appear, they'd either cover for her or if they couldn't help it, they'd assist her in hiding her expanding belly through her clothes, so she could entertain the customer – using tricks to make sure she stays away from alcohol, nicotine, tobacco, and the like. In return, Setsuna did more cooking, laundry and other chores for everyone. Moreover, thanks to Tsukuyo's help and Hinowa's influence, a few members of the _Hyakka_ also cooperated with hiding Setsuna and her pregnancy.

But some things are fleeting and too good to be true.

It's spring, it's May and it's _the _day; and she's been in labor for about seven hours already. This, she thought, was the most difficult and painful part in pregnancy. To make things worse, a _Hyakka_ member they trusted entered the storage room at the back of the shop to relay some news, as the delivery went on.

"This is bad! The rest of the _Hyakka_ found out about Lady Kuri being pregnant."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you that it wasn't us _Hyakka_ members who knew about this. News has probably reached Lord Housen already, including the fact that Lady Hinowa is involved; and since Jiraiya-sama, and Tsukuyo are out training, they might send not just the Hyakka, but also Lord Housen's men to find you."

The pain was just too much to handle that the one in childbirth couldn't follow on the rest of the conversation. All she knew was that she has to give birth to the baby immediately. Trying to keep her grunts as low as she could, she pushed.

The next thing she saw was Lady Miya and another _Hyakka_ member entering. In her current state, she only managed to catch some muffled words from their boss. Lady Miya was saying something about 'an old man', 'the baby', and the name 'Lady Kuri.' Furthermore, the older woman went behind her and cut her chestnut hair using a _kunai_, then left.

By this time, another wave of contractions began; and she could only tighten her hold on warm hands, as she pushed – with the owner of the hands letting out encouraging and comforting words. Despite her literally crushing such hands due to stress and pain, Hinowa's beautiful face didn't even flinch. Consistent as ever, the sun never left her side. Her best friend's orbs were still sparkling, along with her smile still being dazzling.

Gathering the energy from all the ladies' lights in the room, she gave one last and long push. Following this, she heard delighted cheers, and soon, she heard the cry of a baby, standing out among the cries of the women.

"A boy!", someone announced, and the face of a certain _samurai _instantly popped in Setsuna's mind – causing the corners of her mouth curve up.

She then felt Hinowa's hand slip away and afterwards, she saw the baby wrapped in clothes being hoisted up by her most trusted friend, for the other ladies to see. Next, the baby was brought towards her. With all the strength she could muster, she carefully held the infant on her arms, and it instantly stopped crying. This time, it was her turn to cry.

Her son – _their _son – is so beautiful and radiant.

The memory of her lover's face lingered in her mind, as she thought, _'Shinsuke, look. Our child is so lovely and is very well-loved too'_, hoping that her unspoken words could somehow reach him like a miracle.

The child is so pure.

How can someone so small, delicate and lightweight be powerful enough to replace all the bad memories, experiences and impressions she has about this place – about this world – and induce her to come up with a conclusion.

The world is pure.

_'Shinsuke.._._the world is pure',_ she mentally recited like a prayer – envisioning a world with clear and bright skies. With this, she decided to pick a name from the list of possible names, she had previously made.

_Seita._

She affectionately declared, "Seita. My baby, Seita...written with the characters... 晴太 , which means 'clear up' and 'thick or very' respectively."

His name symbolizes the non-metallic, natural, clear and vast sky that everyone longed for. He's considered as a child of Yoshiwara, so it's only fitting for him to represent the freedom they're fighting for.

As if the boy, Seita, has recognized his name, he opened his eyes.

_Green_.

They were green, like his father's.

But the difference was that Seita's eyes were still two and were still lustrous. At such realization, the young mother could only give out a weak smile, as hot tears continuously fell. By this time, she started feeling weaker and dizzier. Despite this, the warrior dedicated all the strength left in her to hold onto the bundle of joy in her arms, as she spoke while catching her breath,

"In all of this darkness and death, there will always be light and life in this world...like the flames of candle wicks, the sun, the moon...and this boy's green eyes."

As soon as she had uttered such statement, dark eyes began perceiving so much light. Instead of gaining energy from such illumination, however, she felt her energy getting drained. Panic and fear welled inside of her and she ever-so-desperately tried to clutch Seita, who was slowly slipping away from her arms, that were beginning to have difficulty in supporting weight due to her exhausted and deteriorating body. In an instant, though, she saw her sun, already catching and holding the baby.

Hinowa's there, as always.

Setsuna's vision was getting blurry, but she somehow figured out that it was not just because of the tears.

.

.

.

_Ah_, she wouldn't make it, huh?

In spite of the blurriness, she could see how her best friend slash sister appeared to be worried and was saying something. Her heart was pumping too loud that the only thing she could comprehend was how beautiful Hinowa still looked like, even with the current state of Setsuna's vision and body. Suddenly, she was reminded of their younger years, and how the other's blue eyes remained glowing through the years.

And that was how it dawned upon her how Hinowa was not just the sun, but also the sky and heavens as a whole – with her entire presence brilliant like the sun; her eyes blue, egalitarian and nondiscriminating like the sky; and her heart and soul clear and boundless like the heavens.

"Hinowa, t-thank you...my sun...my everything, I-I love you so much", she managed to say.

The raven-haired woman's orbs anxiously shifted from hers to the other women then back to hers, while the former's lips shakily moved. The sounds were muffled due to her unstable condition, but she still caught on the terror spreading around the storage room.

_Ah_, Hinowa's not being her usually-composed self. That's bad news, right?

While struggling ash orbs tried to scan each person in the room, Setsuna reminisced about her life in this place, which she hated. Somehow, Yoshiwara started to grow a little on her, when she met these ladies, who became her allies in her war.

"E-everyone...t-thank you...p-please take care...of our child..."

'_...Seita.'_, the chestnut-haired woman inwardly continued – when the words got stuck, when her chest got tighter and when speaking and breathing became more difficult and painful.

_'Hinowa!'_, she desperately screamed inside her mind, _'Shinsuke!'_ – begging to be saved.

Setsuna wanted to live.

As a sister, for Hinowa.

As a friend, for everyone.

As a courtesan, for Lady Kuri.

As a warrior, for Setsuna.

As a mother, for Seita.

As a lover, for Shinsuke.

She wanted to live to save her lover from killing himself and from the pain of death.

Death is painful, she now knew; and she wanted to warn him.

She wished to let him know how he had created life; and that death is not around him, instead, life is.

She wished to let him realize how the world is now pure, with their dearest Seita in it.

She wished to live with him and their son in those blue mountains – full of untainted beauty and life – and under clear and sunny skies.

Ultimately, she wished to tell him that she had won her own war.

By having Seita, she had been freed.

Ah, she has understood at last that not all winners of a war live on. Shinsuke probably thought that her belief was naive. Still, she didn't regret telling him that, because it somewhat pushed him to stay alive for now; because it enabled them to spend some time together, even if it was for a fleeting moment; and because it led them to the purest of all, Seita.

Too bad, he couldn't hear any of this from her.

She could only repeat such prayers in her head. As she felt her body give in and her soul leaving and drifting away, she made one more prayer, which was for her to meet everyone in her next life – with them being free to bask in sunlight and moonlight; and for her to happily be with Shinsuke – this time, without hurt and grief in his pair of eyes.

Finally, she closed her eyes.

And in Setsuna's last moments, she could only see _green_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**T-T**

**Well, I guess we all saw that coming... :( But still, it was hard and heartbreaking for me to write this chapter, most especially the last part ;A;**

**To _theEmpress09_, aww Ikr :( At the start, I was actually worried on how I could make this story interesting, when everyone already knows what's gonna happen in the end: Hinowa losing her legs and Seita's biological mother dying. That's why I'm really pleased to know that you guys are enjoying this fic. Thank you! ;A; Anyway, this chapter won't be the last flashback one. I'm planning to write Hinowa's POV and Takasugi's POV, as well.**

**To _TheInsectPillar_, hello! Thanks a lot for your review and for liking this fic :) Hope I managed to make this chapter worth the wait (even if it's sad...sorry). Also, feel free to share more about your thoughts or ask me if you have some questions~**

**To the _guest_, yay you're back, thanks! Again, I'm glad you reminded me on informing you all about their ages. To answer your question, nope, Takasugi doesn't know yet, but we'll get to see things from his perspective in the future chaps :)**

**Btw, the contents of the mentioned letter, that Setsuna received from Takasugi, are actually lines from one of the poems or compositions of real-life _Takasugi Shinsaku_. I just got a part from it and did a little re-arranging. I guess, this is how Sorachi-sensei created Shinsuke as an emo edgelord (lol).**

**Lastly, thank you, dear readers; and I wish my OC, _Setsuna_, managed to leave a good impression on you all, even if you only get to see her for a short while. But, don't worry, this is not the end yet. I hope you all patiently wait and look forward to the next chapters, yay! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**HELLO!**

**Happy first anniversary to this story! :)**

**I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote this fic. ;A; ****I initially thought this is going to be really short, given the randomness and crack-ness of this idea (lol), but then, I found out along the way that there were many things I wanted to write about this fic. So yeah, here we are. Also, it's thanks to all of you, who are reading and enjoying this, for giving me motivation! Thank you so much! T-T**

**To_ theEmpress09_, aaah you're making me cry with all your lovely reviews ;A; I truly appreciate them~ I'm also glad to hear that Setsuna left a good impression on you. And yes, her name! It did take me some to time to search for a meaningful name for her (lol). Anyway, that short scene of the Joui4 visiting a red-light district played a very important part in letting this fic exist, so thank you Sorachi-sensei for that and for giving us Yakulk-loving Bakasugi (lol)! Btw, I got the idea of using Takasugi Shinsaku's actual lines, after seeing Sorachi-sensei's drawing of Shinsuke with the dodoitsu about crows (the one in chapter 8) written alongside the drawing (it's in lesson 573 of the manga, if you're curious). Yay to Sorachi-sensei~ Sadly, gorilla-sensei didn't give us more info about Seita's father :( but if he did, this fic wouldn't exist, so in a way, thanks again sensei (lol). Also, yeah, our emo edgelord's reaction to losing another person would really be sad T-T so I decided to write Hinowa's perspective first. Hope you don't mind tho (sorry), and hope you enjoy reading this, even if it's 3am or whenever! :)**

**To _Mitsuki_, I love your name! I wonder what it means :) Also, ikr, this fic is really random (lol) that's why I didn't expect to get such wonderful comments from y'all T-T And thanks a lot for liking our warrior, Setsuna. I'm pleased to know her actions, goals, and personality managed to move you.**

**To _TheInsectPillar_, aww you're all making me cry too! T-T And yes, ugh, schoolwork is making me cry too (lol). As for your question, I wrote Hinowa's POV first. :) Thank you for patiently waiting and again, I wish you enjoy this chapter, as well~ **

**Okay, enough of my babbling (lol). As a celebration of this special day, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Hinowa."_

_Hinowa turned towards the chestnut-haired girl, she just met a month ago when they arrived in this place, then beamed, "Thanks, Kuri-chan!"_

_The girl __called Kuri __–__ Hinowa was proud to give her that fitting name __–__ looked away and fiddled with her fingers, "I don't have a gift...so I'll tell you a secret", before staring directly into her orbs, "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"_

_Blue eyes instantly lit up, in contrast to the other's dark eyes, "Promise!"_

"_My real name is Setsuna. It means 'pure world.'"_

"_Setsuna...", Hinowa repeated, and she liked it way better than 'Kuri', so she couldn't help but ask, "It's such a pretty name! Why hide it?"_

"_Because I hate this place."_

...

Even before Hinowa was brought to Yoshiwara, she already has one goal – to help the mister, who owned this place and was called Lord Housen, to make up with the sun, so that everyone in here could see bright and egalitarian skies again – which was probably why she really didn't have problems in being here. However, hearing such words from her friend made her realize the reality that this place was a prison for all, and majority of the people here has one goal – to escape. Persuading Lord Housen would most likely take a lot of time, and during those times, a lot of women and girls, like Setsuna, would continue suffering in this sun-less and moon-less place they loathe. Therefore, the then-eight-year-old Hinowa became determined to be a great older sister to the then-seven-year-old Setsuna, and rise as the sun of Yoshiwara, while she proves to Lord Housen that the sun is a friend and must be welcomed by opening the ceiling.

This was why during the wee hours of a spring morning – the period when customers becomes really drunk and even wasted, and when courtesans and customers get busy in their rooms – the twenty-year-old Hinowa was still holding the hands of the-nineteen-year-old Setsuna, as the latter was currently in childbirth. Despite her own hands getting squeezed hard, Hinowa took all the pain in, hoping that she could somehow absorb even just a bit of the immense pain the pregnant one was currently experiencing. She has to stay strong for her. Moreover, she shouldn't show any panic – even if a Hyakka went inside and told them about news reaching Lord Housen; and even if Lady Miya entered the storage room and handed them a set of _samue _or work clothes (which consists of a top and pants), while sharing a brief yet meaningful look with her.

"An old man will be waiting on the surface by the nearest bridge. He'll keep the baby safe, for now, until we get his mom to escape. So, as soon as the baby comes out, one of 'ya must run and bring the baby to him."

Next, the older woman took a _kunai _from the Hyakka member and used it to cut Setsuna's chestnut hair, which was given to the Hyakka member right after, "Take this to your superior, and report that 'ya have successfully killed the pregnant Lady Kuri, who was in labor, so the kid also died. Along with the other courtesans currently serving customers at the shop, I'll try my best to delay them."

Once Lady Miya and the Hyakka left, the dark-haired lady felt her hands getting crushed, but instead of flinching, she let out a smile to her friend, "It's okay. Just push. You can do it", and continued to do so until the baby finally did come out.

"A boy!", someone said; and the usually well spoken Hinowa was rendered speechless, while watching them clean the tiny creature and wrap him in fresh clothes. In an instant, she was drawn to the child; and without much thought, she hoisted the child up – as if he were the brightest star, even more than the sun, who illuminated all the darkness in them.

The child of Yoshiwara.

And now, they've become mothers.

At the sight of the thin chestnut hair of the boy, the black-haired woman felt so proud of his chestnut-haired mother. Hinowa felt extra warm in seeing mother-and-child together, and in seeing Setsuna tear up, as soon as the child was in her arms and stopped his crying.

"Seita. My baby, Seita...written with the characters... 晴太 , which means 'clear up' and 'thick or very' respectively."

"_Seita_.", Hinowa repeated, and just like the moment she first knew of her friend's real name, she was truly delighted. The child's name was as beautiful and symbolic as his mom's.

The boy opened his eyes; and she immediately understood why the lady near her got captivated and fell in love with this boy's father.

His eyes were a lovely shade of green.

"In all of this darkness and death, there will always be light and life in this world...like the flames of candle wicks, the sun, the moon...and this boy's green eyes."

At such eloquent and enlightening statement from the dark-eyed woman, more tears formed on her own blue eyes; though, after only a few drops, her tears stopped, when she saw her friend getting even more pale, and the infant slipping away from her friend's weakening grasp. Quickly, she caught him.

"Setsuna?"

"Oh no, her pulse is too fast! She lost a lot of blood and her body probably couldn't take it", someone said, painting the room with worry. The ever-composed Hinowa couldn't help but get anxious too, "Oh Setsuna...I'm here. Don't give up..."

"Hinowa, t-thank you...my sun...my everything, I-I love you so much."

By this time, azure eyes roamed the room for help, before going back to her dear sister's pale yet beautiful face. Her lips began shaking uncontrollably – getting really scared for not knowing what to do for the person she wished to support no matter what, "I love you too...Setsuna...hey...stay strong, please? Please!"

"E-everyone...t-thank you...p-please take care...of our child..."

Ash eyes closed, causing Hinowa to gently shake the owner of such eyes, "Setsuna?!", before proceeding to check her pulse, only to detect no pulse from her. Panic and fear surged in the ravenhead, as she desperately called out to her, "Setsuna!"

Immediately after someone pronounced Setsuna dead, the room became filled with noises of grief, contrary to previous tunes of glee due to Seita's birth.

And ultimately, the bright sun was covered with too much clouds. Just like how rain falls down, Hinowa allowed herself to melt and cry. Plenty of negative thoughts swarmed in her head, and darkness slowly crept in her – trying to break not just her heart, but even her unbreakable soul.

_But _this didn't last long, because fate has different plans for her.

A sound from the bundle of life in her arms awakened her from her sorrow, and protected her firm soul.

Green irises stared back at her sky-like ones.

That's right.

She can't break down now. She has to be strong.

For Seita.

For the mothers of Yoshiwara.

For Setsuna.

Planting a kiss on the forehead of her demised best friend slash younger sister, she bid her farewell.

"You did well, Setsuna. Rest now, my chestnut."

Reminded of Lady Miya's instructions, she recovered and immediately handed the child to one lady, while she changed into the _samue _or work clothes. At their confused expressions, she explained, "Someone inform Lady Miya and the others. I'll take Seita to the old man."

"Lady Hino– "

A scream and masculine voices cut one lady off, signaling danger. Not wasting any more time, Hinowa wrapped Seita with an additional cloth and took him in her arms; left the storage room at the back of Lady Miya's shop; then ran away, hearing rushed footsteps from the shop. When she reached the alley near said shop, she saw some men with pikes directly outside the shop. Another group of men with pikes emerged from the shop, "That bitch's dead already! But the brat and that bitch Hinowa's fucking gone."

Surveying the area, she figured there was no other direction towards the elevator that leads to the surface, and that she would soon be discovered. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for a long chase. Just as expected, as soon as she moved away, she heard the men shouting at her, "Oi! That might be her! Stop!"

With the help of the adrenaline rushing in her, she went even faster. Passing by drunks, pissing men, and baffled courtesans, she only looked forward – focusing on her mission to flee this place with Seita. The women's lenses followed the baby in her arms; and despite her not looking back, she could sense their dull eyes light up, as they used some tricks to try delaying the men chasing after Seita and her. Once she reached the elevators, some Hyakka members were already prepared to capture them. However, the treasure she's holding was powerful, because directly after Seita let out another sound, the trained soldiers' fierce and void gazes became softer and curious. The courtesan showed them the baby's face, and that hit the nail on the head, as proven by the armed women dropping their weapons and allowing them to pass through.

As the elevator traveled upwards, Hinowa could only watch the place Setsuna despised turn smaller. Thinking about all the people, who helped them during Setsuna's pregnancy up to now, she could only hope that she had managed to help her friend like this place, throughout the years, even just for a bit.

* * *

After more than twelve years, the black-haired twenty-year-old has, at last, set foot on the surface again. She rested for a while and took in the image of the outside world, which probably changed a lot in a decade and more. In an hour or so, the sun would probably rise, though, with the skies being dark and cloudy and with rain pouring down, she sadly wouldn't be able to see the sunrise.

She stopped gazing at the heavens and scanned the area, instead. Not far away from the entrance, she spotted a bridge. Holding the kid closer to her, she ran some more, until she reached the foot of a long bridge, where an old man was already anxiously waiting.

The old man was relieved to meet them, "Did Lady Miya send you?"

Catching her breath, Hinowa could only nod, until she could speak again. Albeit a bit breathless, she was direct to the point, "Seita...H-his name's Seita, 晴太 ...meaning 'clear up' and 'very'."

From the direction of Yoshiwara's entrance, a commanding and familiar voice could be heard, and stood out against the noises of raindrops hitting the ground.

_Lord Housen._

Confirming that Yoshiwara's overlord was on to her, she realized that she couldn't get away from the red-light district like this. She can't leave behind Tsukuyo, Lady Miya, and all of the women. Recalling her statement to Tsukuyo in the past – which was about how they won't find freedom if they simply run, and how they must fight from inside the cage, instead – led her to a decision.

She has to face the king of the land of eternal night – who personally participated in this search – and gladly bear all the blame. Eventually, she'll willingly receive the punishment, which is death. Besides, the sun still hasn't risen in Yoshiwara, so she must remain as their sun in the dark, up until her final moments.

Consequently, she took the extra layer of cloth from the boy to wrap it on a piece of wood, then handed the boy to the old man, "Hurry mister! Hide under the bridge, then run away once I push them to leave."

One last time, she caressed the child – their only hope and savior – and ruffled the chestnut hair he inherited from his mother, as her lips curved up, "Go and be free from the darkness. I'll take care of this."

The old man did as told. Meanwhile, she used whatever strength left; and with her aching legs, she tried her best to rush to the other side or the head of the bridge to serve as a decoy for their pursuers, who, unfortunately, has spotted her already.

"There she is! Hurry!"

The captors were fast enough to catch her in the middle of the bridge and push her down. Surrounding her, with their pikes pointed at her, one of them seized the bundled 'baby', only to throw it on the ground after seeing what it really was. The men then gave way for Lord Housen, who approached her. Unyielding, she didn't even wince when the tall man with an umbrella forcefully grabbed her face.

She stared straight and intensely into his eyes, "Kill me."

Housen's following words on how he won't let her off easily and let her suffer in hell, and how she's still useful in other ways, still didn't faze her one bit. In spite of his refusal to kill her being against her plan, she didn't give up, and even pulled the blade of a spear towards her – not minding the pain on her bleeding hand.

"I know you have no use for a puppet like me, now."

King or whatever – an old man, who remained dry by hiding underneath his umbrella, didn't scare her, who's drenched in the rain.

Unluckily for her, the rain and darkness has favored the night king. He warned her of his power, and revealed his knowledge about an old man hiding under the bridge, with the child, and leaving the choice to her. The stormy clouds has overwhelmed the sun and the blue sky; and she must let herself be caught alive for Yoshiwara's hope to be saved – and eventually be the clear sky in order for the sun in the Yoshiwaran women slash mothers' hearts to shine.

* * *

Back underground, one of the rising stars of the land of eternal night – if not the most radiant of them all – was thrown in a dim cell inside the ruler's mansion. A man, alongside a Hyakka member, asked the boss on what they were supposed to do with those who were part of this rebellion, alarming Hinowa at once.

Before Housen could even speak, the quick-witted lady stood up and beat him to it, "I take complete responsibility! Everything's all my idea. Please don't do anything to Lady Miya and the others. It's my fault for involving them."

The mister she met back when she was younger, she recalled, almost always bore a stern expression; nevertheless, she always noticed a hint of gentleness and loneliness in his eyes, whenever she tells him about the sun. Today, however, was different. She had broken his rules and betrayed him, after all. His dark orbs darkened even more, and she could see fury in them, while his voice boomed.

"Is this how you _beg_? With those _eyes _of yours?! At least get on your knees and lower your head, you wench!"

Housen moved so fast that she only realized he had struck her with the Hyakka's pike he quickly took, when she fell to the floor, and felt extreme pain on the back of her left foot. Due to the pain and shock, she remained paralyzed. The two other figures beside the tall overlord seem to be frozen in their spot as well.

"Come on, Hinowa! Beg for your other foot! _Beg _for your life!"

Hinowa didn't say a thing. Heck, she didn't even let out a whimper.

Figuring out what he desired from her, she bit back all the tears and pain, and only resolutely lifted her head and glared at him even more. As expected, her right foot swiftly ended up with the same fate.

The gray-haired man threw the bloody pike away, and declared, "Lady Miya and her girls bring profit to Yoshiwara. The Hyakka protect this city. They're all still useful to me. _You_, however...will only remain being the damn _sun _you fucking love, and a wingless doll that the others will foolishly idolize for them to work more...", before tossing a bundle of chestnut hair towards her, "...until you die alone and join your _weak _friend."

At the sight of Setsuna's chopped hair, she instinctively reached out for it, only for Housen to kick it back to him and keep it in his yukata, obviously wanting her to be at his mercy.

She was hurting so much, not just due to her sore legs and bleeding feet, but also due to all the sorrow, rage and darkness that ate her inside. It was getting seriously difficult to keep herself together. She just wanted to mourn for her best friend; for Seita, who'll grow up as an orphan; and _heck _even for herself. With all these thoughts and emotions, tears formed for the nth time that day, and threatened to spill out.

In contrast to her clouded vision, an image of clear skies and _green _eyes suddenly popped inside her mind.

.

.

.

_Seita_.

Yes, Seita. As long as he's free and as long as his green eyes see the sunny skies of the outside world, nothing could make Hinowa's own sky dark. Her eyes – the windows to her soul – would remain blue, glowing and regal like the heavens. Reminded of this resolve, she forced her tears back and pushed herself to continue fighting.

Azure eyes only burned even stronger against dark eyes.

Because of this display of defiance and strength, Housen's face contorted into a mix of confusion and anger; and he ended up storming off and ordering both the other man and the Hyakka woman to lock her up, until he says otherwise. After seeing such reaction from the man, Hinowa knew that despite her wounded and incapacitated feet, she was successful in standing her ground.

A king of the night, who shields himself from the sun, would never win against the sun, herself.


	11. Chapter 11

The summer heat of July couldn't really be felt in this underground red-light district – Takasugi reckoned. It hasn't even been a year, but he was back in Yoshiwara again.

Throughout his journey, he has managed to gather members of his new _Kiheitai_ army, albeit not yet enough. He still haven't found the right people, who were trustworthy and strong enough, to lead alongside him. To gain more power and influence, he knew he had to have more supporters and connections by searching even further across the country.

It was also during his journey that the _Joui _rebel learned about the _Harusame _being the _amanto _group connected to Yoshiwara through the shangri-la's founder and current ruler. Constantly fleeing from _Bakufu _officials, who were hunting for his head, he couldn't afford having an _amanto _group, chasing after his tail as well. Not when he's only at the start of his plans to tear down everything.

With these reasons, he found himself passing through shops and ignoring the calls and invitations of some courtesans, as he neared the shop he was familiar with – all the while convincing himself and gathering courage, to make one final preparation before traveling and executing the next phase of his plans. In order to move forward with his grand scheme and ultimately be victorious, he realized that he was supposed to have nothing to protect.

He must simply destroy.

_..._

"_I love you."_

_... _

The problem was _her_. The very person, who muttered such enchanting yet haunting words to his retreating back, last September.

_Setsuna_.

She somehow managed to grow into him, and be a treasure he wished to protect – until he succeeds in wiping out the world; until the two of them are the only ones left, watching this filthy world burn down; and until they meet death together.

But he can't have that – he figured, after learning about Yoshiwara's overlord, and learning how risky the next parts of his plot were. As long as she's here and partially aware of his plans, there's a chance that both the _Bakufu_ and the _Harusame_ might get to her. Knowing this, he might hold back.

Hence, he came up with a resolve. He was going to save her from them and from this world, in his own insane way. This will be the last time for him to protect, before he starts to destroy.

Halting in front of the shop, he decided to see her one last time and give her the freedom she desires. This world's too rotten anyway. She deserves a world that's fitting for her name – a world that's pure.

Thus, he needs to kill her.

* * *

Once inside the shop, the dark purple-haired teen expected to meet the privy gaze of the old lady with a cigarette. What welcomed him, however, was an unknown man, who was like those from the shops he passed by. He was certain that this was the shop, so he couldn't help but ask about Lady Miya. The man referred to himself as the new manager, and told him that Lady Miya has been recently transferred to the overlord's mansion.

Ignoring the man teasing him about his tastes – dumbly saying that he was into much older women – an uncomfortable feeling welled inside Takasugi. He was about to ask for 'Lady Kuri'; but after noticing that only very few of the courtesans present inside the shop seemed familiar to him, and those mentioned courtesans even intentionally looked away from him and warily avoided his gaze, he stopped.

Something's off about this.

Why's Lady Miya transferred? Where're the others? Is Setsuna even here?

Such questions boggled him, causing him to rummage his brain for possible and reliable sources of information. He remembered the names, Hinowa, the sun, and Tsuki-something like the moon, popping in his conversations with the chestnut-haired woman; but he haven't really met any of them and he didn't know where they were. Not long after, though, an image of blue kimono and a face with thick make-up, emerged in his head.

Desperate for answers, he requested, "Lady Isuzu. Is she available?"

"Oh! Of course...with the _right _price."

Ah, that damned miss-one-of-the-best.

Entering the room where she currently was reminded him of the night he had foolishly chosen her over the 'newbie-girl-in-red', merely because he wanted to see that annoyingly stupid brown permhead broke; and she, likewise, had chosen him over another annoyingly stupid sliver permhead. When the lady, he didn't really like to see, raised her head from her bow and met his single orb, he saw how her practiced smile vanished.

At that proof of her recognizing him, he directly got to the point, "Where is Lady Kuri?"

The courtesan laughed, "I can't believe that after refusing to say a single thing to me before, your first words to me are about finding a different woman. What a _jerk_."

"Where is _she_?", he repeated.

She scowled, "Hey you rude brat, if you've asked for her from the manager, then you would have an answer already. Besides, do you really expect me to tell you, huh?"

"I'm a customer and you've already been paid."

Materialistic as ever – he noted – she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. But be a _proper _customer first. Sit down and drink this, okay?...You'll need it, I swear."

Containing his irritation at the obnoxious female, he focused on his initial purpose, which was to obtain information; then sat far away from her and gulped down the cup of _sake_. The alcohol, she had poured, was bitter and not the least bit refreshing. Glaring at the lady, he silently demanded her to speak.

Isuzu took a sip from her own cup, before staring straight at him, and dropping the bomb.

"Kuri – or should I say, _Setsuna _– is dead."

As fast as lightning, he had stood up and the edge of his sword touched her neck.

"Don't fuck with me."

The woman's face contorted in horror, as she choked out, "I-it's true!"

His death stare got more intense, threatening to slit her throat. Hearing the chestnut-haired warrior's real name from Isuzu – coupled with how Isuzu's thick make-up couldn't cover her genuine expression right now – however, started rattling his mind, and causing his hands to slightly tremble.

The other, unfortunately, noticed this; and slowly, she became braver, "A-and you know why?", with her shaky lips transforming to something close to a smirk.

"It's because of _you_. You got her pregnant."

.

.

.

What.

The.

Fuck.

No.

No way.

That's a lie, right?

_Right?!_

"If you wanna know more, put that fucking sword away from me."

And that was when he realized how his grip must've been too unsteady, for the lady to easily push the sword away from her neck.

Feeling his energy suddenly get drained, he stayed frozen on his spot – clutching the heavy sword and letting it hang on his side – and waited until the courtesan seemed to prepare herself for the story she was about to tell, by downing another cup of liquor. Following this, he heard everything from the moment Isuzu and the others found out about Setsuna's pregnancy and her real identity, up to that night in May, when she went into labor. According to her, Setsuna was transferred to the storage room at the back of the shop, where a group of women assisted her delivery, whereas Isuzu stayed in the shop to entertain guests; so she didn't witness the rest of that night. The next thing she knew was Lord Housen's men entering the shop hours past midnight, then proceeded to the storage room, before going back, and reporting that the mother was already dead and that Hinowa and the baby were missing. From what she heard next, Hinowa was the only one who came back from the surface. Rumors say that she managed to hide the baby somewhere up there. But it was certain that the child can't live long above ground, so nobody bothered to find the child anymore.

After listening to her story, a spike of energy flowed in him, as soon as he came up with an enraging realization.

"You ratted them out."

It wasn't even a question. It was damn obvious. Most of the girls involved were now distributed to different shops, whereas Lady Miya was now working in the overlord's mansion, under the surveillance of the _Hyakka_ and the ruler's men. On the contrary, this terrible woman remained in this shop, now being the best in here.

His accusation triggered her to stand up, cracking her pseudo-nonchalance and revealing her intentions, "So what if I did? It's only damn fair. There're lots of courtesans, who got pregnant and most of them sacrificed their babies to survive. So, why the hell is she special, huh?"

In his current state of disarray and rage, her rant didn't reach him, though, as he found himself raising the sharp steel once more to reach her face. Fierce like a storm he hissed,

"You fucking _killed _her."

But, he wasn't the only crazy one in this room. Unlike earlier, Isuzu appeared to be more mad than scared, trying her best to not mind the tip of the blade mere centimeters from her face, as she snapped, "No, I didn't! I only reported them hours after her labor began. I was kind enough to give them time to escape if they want. She died because her body's weak..", and glared at his lens, "..._all _because of you and that kid."

The serious and hurt look the other had, and her association with Setsuna by being her colleague, prevented him from slashing her face, then and there. Recalling his initial purpose of returning to this place, he withdrew the sword, which was supposed to be meant for _her_, his beloved treasure. He can't sully the blade with the blood of a disgusting and pathetic traitor, who was now back to her seat and with trembling hands, poured herself another cup of _sake_.

"If you don't believe me, go and fucking ask Hinowa", she said once she had collected herself. Back to her irritating self, she scoffed, "– _that _is if you can. She's now unreachable. No one could meet her. She only entertains VIPs or those that Lord Housen approves of."

Isuzu then briefly directed a look, that almost seemed sorry, to him. Irked at that, he wordlessly turned around and slid the door open, before he could even wipe such vexing look off her face with his sword. He then roughly closed the door behind him, not after hearing an extra information from her.

"I heard it was a boy. Chestnut-haired and green-eyed. I think she called him a name that meant 'clear skies' or something."

* * *

Takasugi soon found himself in front of an establishment, where the first-class courtesan apparently was.

Straight away, he asked a man, who looked like he was guarding a deity or some crap, "Is Lady Hinowa here?"

The other scanned him, with his gaze lingering too much on his bandages, "Yeah. Do you –"

"Inform her directly that Tōgyō is here and would like to talk to her."

"Oi, mister. You need to schedule an appoint– ",

He cut him off again by showing him a large sum of money, "I'll pay in full, after I meet her", then shoving a part of the amount on the man's chest, "For now, you can have this _alone_."

Predictably, the other tried his best to be discreet and slid the cash in his _yukata_, then went inside the building.

While waiting, the dark-haired _samurai _took this as a chance to organize his thoughts. He pushed himself to believe that Isuzu was just an expert actor and liar, and therefore, an unreliable source. He hoped that this woman, Hinowa, who Setsuna considered as her best friend slash sister and as the 'sun in the dark', could be more trustworthy, and enlighten him about everything – that Setsuna is very-well alive and that she never got pregnant.

Because, that's the truth, right?

Setsuna's a warrior and she's one of the strongest people he knew, so it doesn't make sense for her to die like that. Besides, how could a fucking person like him even create _life_?

A boy with chestnut-hair and green eyes?

That's bullshit.

The young man wasn't sure how long he had waited, but it was only when the older man returned and called for his attention that he realized that he didn't move an inch from his position. Immediately after he acknowledged the man with a blank stare, the man proceeded,

"Sorry mister, but Lady Hinowa refused to meet you. She also said to leave and to not come back ever again because you would no longer find the person you're looking for in this impure world. Got it?"

.

.

.

_Impure world._

.

.

.

Such tough words from the 'sun in the dark' ironically felt like a heavy rainfall, quickly soaking and drowning him in this cruel reality. His previous hopes and the thin glass of his delusions shattered, confirming everything he had learned from Isuzu as real.

.

.

.

A short laugh escaped him.

.

.

.

Setsuna...the pure world...is truly gone.

.

.

.

A surge of emotions hit him, like vigorous winds slapping him and downpour flooding him. His chest felt heavy, and it's getting so much harder to breathe the thin and cold air underground. The lights and colors of the red-light district were hurting his good right eye – eventually feeling pain in his inexistent left eye, as well. The chatters of courtesans and customers were making him sick and nauseous.

With his feet as swift as lightning, and with his silence as loud as thunder, he walked away from this shitty place. The same place the rebel leader had visited with his previous _Kiheitai_ army and with the three _Joui_ idiots. The same place that enabled the teen to meet _her_. The same place where the young man had found a piece of heaven in this hell of a world, which took _Shouyou-sensei_, his army of volunteers, and his country away from him.

This piece of heaven came in the form of chestnut tresses, glowing ash eyes, soft pink lips, gentle steps, skilled hands, warm body, comforting arms, burning touches, passionate kisses, flowery scent, addicting taste, breathy moans, hearty giggles, genuine smiles, honest tears, soothing voice, poetic words, strong mind, loyal heart, bold soul, and an untainted name.

'_Setsuna'_

...

"_Shinsuke..."_

...

Her voice, calling out his name, echoed inside his mind, while he's escaping from this place. The same place she had hated. The same place she had battled from within. The same place, which snatched her away from him.

Fuck Yoshiwara.

Fuck everything.

He inwardly cursed everyone and everything; and it was only when he arrived at the surface that he let out an unrestrained, "Fuck!" – not even caring about the few startled men, who were approaching the gates of hell, known as Yoshiwara.

Yeah, fuck them too.

But above all else, fuck _himself_.

Fuck him for being late. Fuck him for being a fool, who tried to prolong whatever temporary and fleeting affair they had by procrastinating his last visit to her. Fuck him for even dreaming, while he's still stuck in a nightmare. Fuck him for daringly hoping to find solace and happiness, which someone as useless, powerless, twisted and broken as him clearly didn't deserve. Fuck him for not being strong enough to be shaken up like this.

No matter how much he tried to breathe, the tightening of his chest didn't go away. No matter how much his feet tried to go farther from entrance of the independent city, he found himself stopping in the middle of the bridge nearby – a grim idea occurring to him.

The bridge wasn't that high; but he could always slash himself with his sword before falling down. The water canal below wasn't that deep, because of summer; but a rain could let the canal flood and engulf his deeply wounded body, and drift it away from here. He's not really fond of rain. However, he now wished for rain to wash away everything, then drown him completely.

Facing up, his olive eye met dark gray – storm-like just like hers.

The evening sky was enveloped by thick clouds, with the moon and stars nowhere to be found – almost like the metallic ceiling of the land of eternal night. In accordance to his latest plans of perishing, it seemed like it would rain.

_But _it didn't.

As usual, the heavens weren't on his side.

"Why?", he muttered both to himself and to the heavens.

He came back to Yoshiwara to end things with his so-called lover, then end her life. So, why did she have to die even before he could?

It took a lot of conviction and courage for him to finally be prepared to kill the person he considered as lovely and precious. So, why is he so messed up right now? Why does he feel so fucked up inside? Shouldn't he be relieved that he didn't have to go through all the hassle and pain of drawing his sword and killing her himself? Shouldn't he be relieved that he had somehow killed her himself, by providing her with a child's _life_, eventually causing her _death_? Didn't he want her dead? Didn't he _need _her dead?

Yet why?

Why does this world keep on stealing everything away from him?

Why does a warrior like him keep on losing?

Why does a _samurai_ like him keep on failing, when it comes to protecting?

Why?

'_Why?!' _

"Why?!"

.

.

.

'_Because you must simply destroy.'_

.

.

.

There it is.

.

.

.

'_Kill, kill, and kill.'_

.

.

.

The black beast in him has spoken.

The hungry beast that keeps on whining, keeping him awake at night.

Accompanying the beast were the portraits and faces of everything and everyone he has failed to protect, which all appeared inside his head like raindrops falling to the ground from the sky – drenching him yet at the same time torching him alive. The people, who knew of his nickname, Tōgyō – the first batch of his _Kiheitai_ army. The rest of the _Kiheitai_ members and other _Joui_ soldiers, who were arrested then executed – beheaded for their family to see, with their blood dripping to the land, where their own ancestors were lain. The quarrels, conversations, blood, sweat, tears, and laughters he had shared with the three morons – black, brown, and silver – he had once called friends. The wisdom, skills, and care, he had learned and experienced from no one else, but the best teacher he had.

At the sight of his master – the very reason why he was continuing his fight – it was getting more difficult to control himself; and tears started welling up in his lone eye, like a lonely green leaf barely hanging on a plant and getting wet from rain.

'_Shouyou-sensei...'_, his mind desperately called out at the image of the retreating back of the light-haired man.

Said man halted in his steps, and his head turned slightly to the side. He was headed towards a place that's too bright, that Takasugi couldn't clearly see his face. Somehow, he managed to see a smile play on his _sensei's _lips, before such lips started moving to say something; but no sound could be heard from him.

With clear and cold liquid actually rolling down his cheek, the yearning student internally released an aching scream, _'Sensei!'_

Sadly, he still couldn't hear his _sensei's _voice.

Instead, the deep and harsh voice of the beast resonated even louder – dominating his mind, and causing everyone and everything in his mind disappear and be swallowed by the darkness.

.

.

.

'_You haven't killed them all..so don't fucking stop now!'_

.

.

.

Getting dizzy at the noisy and morphed voice, he instinctively gripped the bridge's handrail for support. Panting hard, he felt the cold wetness on the right side of his face.

In that moment, a warm breeze brushed his face.

It was as if Setsuna was wiping away his tears with her warm and tender hands once more. Her face – beautiful and understanding – materialized before his eye; and he could distinctly hear her voice – a melody, that floats above the pandemonium of the beast's roars and cries inside his mind; and a serenade, accompanied by the strumming of a _shamisen's_ strings, that tugs the strings of his pitch-black heart and fills his empty soul.

_..._

"_Don't. Don't look back. Just move forward."_

_..._

_Ah_.

He had finally understood why she told him such line, as she wept and unusually clung to him, that time he had promised to be back after a year. She knew about her situation and the dangers that lie ahead of her, of _them_; and yet, she remained strong, definitely not wanting to block his way towards his goals.

Indeed, she wouldn't want him to be like this. She wanted him to push through with his plans, no matter what. She wanted him to survive and live on. She wanted him to win the war.

That's why he can't fall apart now.

Not yet.

Not until his green iris see the whole world painted red. Not until he obliterate this rotten world. Not until he destroys everything that _sensei _has left.

For now, he'll cheat death, just like what _sensei _had taught him. There are plenty of blue mountains, where his bones could be lain, so there's no need to rush in making an appointment with death. He still has a whole lot of meticulous and highly-detailed plans ahead of him.

From now on, he won't look back at the underground red-light district's direction anymore; and let his memories of the place be buried, just as how it was supposed to be from the beginning. Among these memories was not a memory, but an image of an infant with chestnut hair and green eyes his mind just came up with. Apparently, he has a name that meant 'clear skies.'

With this, he let out a low chuckle; and it almost sounded scarily-similar to the beast's voice.

_Clear skies? _

While he was once again impressed by Setsuna's ever-poetic nature and way with words, he can't help but think that such name was as painfully idealistic as her own; because even outside the inexistent skies of Yoshiwara, the skies were still not clear here on the surface. Besides, he was convinced that the child was probably gone, as well.

Takasugi was meant to destroy and not create in the first place, anyways.

In the end, things were definitely better for both mother and child that way; because in that way, they're now together and free in a place, that's fitting for both of their untainted names – a pure world that truly has clear skies. They were now in a place away from him and his darkness; in a place safe from the chaos and destruction, he ought to make; and in a place in the sun, full of light and life.

Ultimately, he was glad she had won her war.

With a dangerous glint in the green eye that's left of him, a broken smile was directed to the skies, as he recited the following line like a prayer,

"From the heavens, watch as I bring this entire world down with me to hell."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my! This chapter's the longest, so far! And the most difficult to write, too ;A; I mean, it's already hard to imagine Takasugi, in his bitter, emo and broken state, to be romantically involved with someone. So, it's even much harder to imagine what his reaction would be to the death of his lover, especially since he knew, from the start, that their relationship was fleeting and bound to end. And it's even much much harder (lol) to think about his reaction to Seita.**

**Anyway, how did you guys find his reaction?**

**To _theEmpress09_, aah, I hope you won't get scolded next time. Also yeah, things are getting busier :( So I'm sorry for being late; but still, thanks for understanding and I'll try my best! **

**To _Mitsuki_, oh right, because '_tsuki_' means moon, like in Tsukuyo's~ Now, i like your name even more! :)**

**To _TheInsectPillar_, yup, time moves so fast! And I just gotta say, we're getting close to the end of this fic, aaaahh T-T **

**But! Again, thank you so much for appreciating this work, for understanding, and for always waiting patiently ;A; I hope y'all liked this chapter! :) Next chapter, we're gonna transition back to the present time; so please ****look forward to the following ones~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Happy birthday to our glasses boy, Shinpachi! Happy birthday to our Yakulk-enthusiast, Takasugi! **

**Aaahh, I was supposed to update on August 10 :( But I wasn't much satisfied with what I've written, so I made some edits and ended up writing another long chapter. This is now the longest (lol). **

**Oh btw, I only found out recently that Takasugi actually shares his birthday with Housen; and Hinowa shares her birthday with Matako (lol) What a weird coincidence! It might not mean much in canon, but silly me just found it funny because of this fic. Also! Gintama's final movie will apparently be released on Hinowa and Matako's birthday (January 8) next year aaaah! Idk what to feel T-T**

**As always, thank you everyone for reading this story and commenting! :) **

**To _theEmpress09_, if it's okay to ask, what parts were a little off? I gladly appreciate your feedback! :) But yeah, to clarify, I wrote him being very disoriented after learning what happened. I also feel like he has a lot of conflicting emotions in him. I imagine him being in denial of the fact that he actually has a son; because the idea of creating life was difficult for him to absorb. Thus, he really pushes himself to believe that Seita's dead; because the idea of him causing death was easier for him to swallow. Sorry if it's confusing, but I hope I got my point across! T-T Anyway, I just realized that maybe the reason why I keep on writing long chapters lately is because I don't want this fic to end, as well (lol).**

**To the _guest_, who reviewed, hello! Thank you for your kind words T-T And yes, it's such a pain to write Takasugi (we all luv him, anyways lol). I'm happy to hear that you liked Setsuna's moments and that you're enjoying this story's pace. I'm really trying to flesh out the characters by switching perspectives and such. I wish to hear more about your thoughts soon~**

**To _Mitsuki_, oh no, I keep on making y'all sad...sorry ;A; But, this chapter's gonna be less sad tho (I think, lol). Hope you like it still :)**

**So, this chapter would be exploring Hinowa and her internal conflicts, especially regarding Seita and Takasugi meeting each other. Looking forward to your responses about this part!**

* * *

_Hinowa doesn't hate this place._

_She doesn't mind being a courtesan, because this line of work gave her an opportunity to be educated, and led her to find friends and family. She liked listening to stories, not just from her clients; but also from her fellow courtesans. From the shallow gossips about customers to deep conversations about dreams and what-ifs, Hinowa lent her ear to the women of Yoshiwara. To note, the narratives that she really enjoyed hearing, were those from the senior courtesans, who have experienced working at Yoshiwara, back when it was still on the surface.__ Their tales about the outside world always brought laughter and tears to them, the younger generation of courtesans. __The story that she remembered the most, was that of the legendary Lady Suzuran and her eternal wait to fulfill a lovers' promise – sealed with her lover's hair on her pinky finger. Honestly, Hinowa tried to be rational about it, thinking that Lady Suzuran might've been fooled; but, a part of her believed that maybe, if a full moon does rise in this land of eternal night, then the promise could be realized._

_Sadly, she wouldn't hear the story from Lady Suzuran herself, if that miracle does happen; nor will she ever hear any of the other ladies' stories. Not when she's now locked up in a cage within a cage – with no one to talk to._

_To the majority of the people in Yoshiwara, though, she has simply been promoted as its highest-ranking courtesan, and was, therefore, idolized. But to those who knew the truth, she has become an example of Housen's punishment to anyone, who dared defy him. _

_Despite everything, she still loves this place that she has chosen to rise as its sun._

_..._

_It was the moon, that first dared to meet her._

_It was a week after that eventful day of spring._

_"Hinowa...I'm sorry, I'm late...", Tsukuyo weakly hung her head in apology._

_She heard that Tsukuyo and Jiraia got back from training two days after May 10; but the Hyakka trainee could only visit her now, through the Hyakka leader's influence – albeit in secret, and only for a short while. It was no wonder why the fierce tiny warrior she knew was now weeping._

_"I couldn't protect you...", the young teen in her white training uniform bit back her sobs, as she continued, "...and Setsuna...I'm so sor–"_

_"Tsukuyo", Hinowa urged the other to raise her head. Azure eyes stared straight into violet ones, as the older woman assured the younger, "Don't be sorry."_

_The twenty-year-old reached out and wiped the tears on the teen's beautiful face. Grazing the scar on Tsukuyo's left cheek, Hinowa mused about how painful it might have been for a little girl to do such a thing to herself. Not wanting to let this young girl, she considered as her little sister, to be burdened by another person's pain, Hinowa ignored the pain on her still-freshly wounded feet. Not wanting to watch her little moon get dim and gloomy, the sun lit up, because the moon can shine brighter when the sun shines brighter. She then transferred her smooth hand from the teen's scarred face to the teen's calloused hand, and squeezed the latter's hand. Lifting the corners of her lips, she assured the other, "I'm fine, and I'm certain Setsuna's in a better place now."_

_The golden beauty still eyed her worriedly, but it seemed like she instantly understood. She composed herself, before asking, in a hushed manner, "The kid?"_

_The ravenhead nodded at the blonde, "He'll survive. I'm sure of it."_

_"Tsukuyo, it's time."_

_The deep masculine voice of the boss of the Hyakka cut their conversation._

_"Ah – yes, master!"_

_The trainee regrettably said her goodbyes. With the door in between, Hinowa could faintly hear the student apologize, then thank her teacher for the opportunity. Jiraia uttered something along the lines of this meeting with Hinowa simply being a part of Tsukuyo's lessons. Hinowa doubted if she heard right, but it definitely did leave an unpleasant impression on her._

_..._

_A full moon passed, and spring became summer._

_And summer came with revelations._

_From her previous clients, back when she was just one of the high-ranking courtesans and not the highest-ranking one, she already heard gossips about a war happening outside; and about the existence of non-human creatures across the universe, called amanto. This led to the rumors of Housen being an amanto, himself, who's afraid of the sun. Given Housen's appearance, which looked just like a human being – albeit being relatively larger in built, Hinowa found it hard to believe any of those rumors._

_That was until, she had her first official customer, a month after being imprisoned. One night in June, Housen ordered her to join his dinner with a guest, who was his acquaintance. To her surprise, said guest was almost human-like, but has green skin and long pointy ears. Aware of the overlord's watchful gaze, the dark-haired courtesan hid her shock, and remained professional by smiling at the foreign creature, who sat down next to her._

_"It's been more than a year since the war ended but I heard that the Bakufu's still busy hunting down all Joui rebels. Apparently, they still couldn't track down the leaders. But recently, there've been sightings of one of their leaders; and he seems to be gathering an army, so the Bakufu's even more aggressive in eliminating potential and suspected rebels", the creature paused to take a sip on the sake she served him, before resuming, "Anyway, we're already at peaceful times, and the Harusame needs to run our trade and business, so it'd be hassle if these damn insurgents start trouble again, don't you agree, 7th division Captain Housen?"_

_The mentioned captain didn't even look up from his meal, "What's your point?"_

_"Well, your place is really nice. For sure, any man would want to have some fun with the very gorgeous women you have in here..."_

_Her dignified stance didn't falter even when the creature placed a cold hand on her lap and gave her a suggestive look, before retreating its hand and shifted its gaze back to the dark orbs of the ruler, "– even if he's a stupid rebel and murderer. Hmm..."_

_"...I believe he's called Takasugi Shinsuke."_

_Hinowa froze at that._

_Wait._

_That can't be._

_That wanted rebel can't be the same man, who Setsuna loved, right? That dangerous murderer can't be Seita's father, right?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Is that an order?"_

_Such booming voice snapped her from her woes. Carefully, she did not show any more sign of recognition nor reaction to the mentioned name._

_"Oh, no! The Harusame just wants to warn a respected member and high-ranking official– "_

_"Warn? You believe I, Housen – the King of the Yato – am threatened by a mere samurai? Yoshiwara is my city. It doesn't obey the Bakufu, the Harusame, nor anyone, except me. I own everything and everyone in this place..."_

_Dark eyes grew furious and threatening; and that convinced Hinowa that this old man, she used to refer to as 'mister' when she was younger, is not a man, but a monster. The so-called King of the Yato forcefully slammed a cup on the table, causing the cup to shatter, and a part of the table to break and tilt to one side._

_"...So, who told you that you can touch my belongings, without my permission?"_

_The green-skinned creature was stunned, unable to do or say anything, as the owner of this place commanded the other shocked courtesans in the room, "Take Hinowa to her room. Now."_

_Once inside her prison, Hinowa ironically felt safe to release all her emotions about the overwhelming things she just learned about tonight._

_First was the amanto, the Harusame, the Yato– Housen!_

_The sharp-witted female was now certain that the reason why the overlord allowed her to entertain the guest, was not just to show her off to his acquaintance. It was more than that. It seemed like he wanted to warn her. He wanted to show her how his power and influence exceeds this planet; and how she would still be trapped even if she does escape to the surface, because his power reached even further beyond. Such idea was indeed horrifying._

_However, that fear was pushed over by anger, when she discovered next who Takasugi Shinsuke really is. If only she knew, she wouldn't have encouraged her best friend._

_..._

_"...we would only be in his way..."_

_"...when everything's over..."_

_..._

_Recalling those words from the chestnut-haired woman, Hinowa realized that the former was most likely aware about Takasugi Shinsuke and was even accepting and supportive of him._

_Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, only to see Setsuna with an image of Takasugi her mind created; Tsukuyo with Jiraia; and herself with Housen._

_Why do they all have dangerous men around them?_

_She wondered if it was because of her. If it was because she was trying to be the sun, who always shines for them. After all, the stronger is the light, the darker the shadows become._

_..._

_Another full moon passed, and it was announced that she was now granted to meet clients; but only after a series of payments and appointments, which would be decided by Hinowa, herself. But the real thing is that she doesn't have that power. Instead, everything that concerns her is under Housen's approval. __Moreover, she's still not authorized to show her face to the public, nor even stay at the balcony. If the overlord does permit a guest to meet her, there would be a screen separating her from the guest. The only things she's allowed to do would be pouring a drink and chatting a bit._

_This was why she was surprised to hear the guard sharing something with her, one night in July._

_"A man called Tōgyō wants to meet you, Lady Hinowa. He offered to pay lots."_

_At the alias, anxiety crept inside her._

_What is he doing here? After not visiting Setsuna for almost a year, he's only back now that she's already gone. Back when Setsuna was still pregnant and alive, Hinowa didn't really completely doubt the other's lover, because the former informed her about his promise of returning after a year and about the letters the former occasionally receives from him. Unfortunately, now that Hinowa knew who he truly was and the alarming acts he was possibly doing during the period he was away, she couldn't help but doubt his intentions of beginning an affair with her best friend._

_Nevertheless, he did indeed stay true to his word – in fact, he was even earlier than what he has promised. Ironically, he was still late. Setsuna's not here anymore._

_Masking her troubled mind, Hinowa innocently tilted her head to the side, "My my. Usually, when someone pays to see me – especially with such large amount – you inform Lord Housen first. So, what's the difference this time?"_

_"Uh...u-um..", the guy stuttered under her knowing gaze, before admitting, "I-I'm terribly sorry! He paid me, a-and told me to directly report to you."_

_Ah._

_What was she supposed to do?_

_If he insists on meeting her despite the risk, that means that he has probably came from the shop, and learned something he needed to confirm with her._

_But, that's impossible. Not when Housen's eyes are everywhere. The moment he meets her – no, the moment he decided to show his face in front of this place – marks his end. Although the Yato was initially indifferent with this nation's political affairs and stuff, he would probably won't stay still once he finds out that someone, who looks suspicious, attempted to meet 'his' top courtesan. Hence, Takasugi must leave immediately and shouldn't come back here ever again._

_Despite being a wanted man, Hinowa thought about both Setsuna and Seita. Using the fact that Yoshiwara's an independent city, the highest-ranking courtesan decided to perform her duties, by doing what Setsuna would have wished for her to do. Not for Takasugi, but for Setsuna, Hinowa smiled at the guard._

_"Then, we don't want to disobey Lord Housen now, do we? As for your payment, you can keep it, as long as you ask him to leave and make sure he doesn't come back ever again. Tell him that he would no longer find the person he's looking for in this impure world. "_

_..._

_It took four more full moons before she was allowed to sit at the balcony and to be displayed for everyone else to see and admire from afar. More radiant than ever, she ignited the candle wicks in the women's eyes and the lust in men's eyes._

_She truly has now become the sun – unreachable and alone, with anyone coming near her getting burned._

_..._

_Several moons passed – she couldn't even count them in her hands – and she finally saw green and chestnut for the first time._

_Her heart leaped when she caught a glimpse, from above, of the very familiar chestnut mop, she hasn't seen for a long time. She quickly averted her gaze, when green orbs locked on hers, as the petite child titled his head up, longingly looking up at her, just like everyone else._

_While the ladies longed for Hinowa's beauty and high position, and while the guys longed for Hinowa's body and services, this child longed for none of those. With his frail arms extended above, he longed for a mother's embrace and warmth._

_There was no doubt. The kid is Seita. The baby she once held in her arms has now grown to an eight-year-old._

_There was a immense impulse to look below again, and take in everything about him. If only she could just stare back at his emerald lenses, scream his lovely name, run downstairs, welcome his tiny and thin body into her arms, fix his messy hair, and wipe away all of the loneliness in his young and cute face._

_But of course, all of those were impossible._

_Thus, she fought against herself and pushed away such ideas, as she only faced forward – whenever the boy visits with a bag or some pieces of coins, which always hurts to secretly witness from her seat high up. He should stop paying to meet her. He's supposed to forget about a dirty woman like her and stay away from this place. He must live freely on the surface, and bask under the actual sun._

_Because down here, he would only be burned because of her; and she would never forgive herself if that does happen._

_..._

_The next moon was silver._

_And the actual sun has, at long last, risen in Yoshiwara._

_The clear bright skies could finally be seen, as Seita – their hope and savior, and their clear sky – has carried __her and all of his mothers on his small back, reciting poetic and wonderful words (a gift he has surely inherited from Setsuna); and__ has opened up the metallic ceiling, staying true to the meaningful name given to him by no one but Setsuna._

_The child of Yoshiwara has been reunited with the women, known as his mothers. Hinowa could now proudly call him her son; and she could now warmly hold him in her arms, without him getting burned._

_With the help of the Yorozuya, the Yato king was defeated; and the inhabitants of this underground city were now able to see the moon for the first time, in this city once-known as the land of eternal night._

_..._

_Then the moon became golden._

_Tsukuyo, her little golden moon, has never shone brighter, as she has been freed from her darkness and from the spider's web._

_..._

_One night, the moon was huge – reaching and illuminating both hell and heaven._

_With a moon that would never fall, a nation was shaken and toppled because of a woman – the legendary courtesan, Suzuran._

_..._

_The following moon was the fullest of all full moons._

_A promise of two hearts was fulfilled under the full moon of a cherry blossom-filled night. The lovers, Suzuran and Maizou's full and unsetting moon has arrived at last; and Lady Suzuran could now fully rest in peace._

...

That fullest full moon happened just last night.

And now Hinowa finally met _green_.

In contrast to Seita's radiant green eyes, their unexpected visitor's lone green eye was dull.

It almost reminded her of Gin-san's dead-fish ones. However, as opposed to the pair of blood-colored irises – which wishes to only protect life – the single life-colored iris wishes to only spill blood. While the light-haired _samurai's _lenses were difficult to read, revealing nothing about him except some glints of silver sometimes; the dark-haired _samurai's _dim lens was ironically more transparent, showing everything about his pain, anger and sorrow.

Unlike Gin-san's, it was difficult to trust such eye.

But sky-like eyes trusted Setsuna's ash eyes and how they glow like embers and sparkle, like stars in the night sky whenever she talked about her lover. She trusted Seita's emerald eyes and how they shine, as he shared stories to this person he just met.

It was odd, really.

Seita has never asked about his father. He appeared to be uninterested, maybe because he's contented with having lots of mothers; or maybe because he's clever enough to understand what his biological mother, a courtesan, used to do (_even if Hinowa badly wanted to tell him how Setsuna fought in her own way, by staying loyal and loving only one man_).

Funny how fate works.

The eight-year-old has no plans in meeting his father; and yet here he was, unknowingly drawn to his father. She guessed that it might be due to Takasugi's sword and eye, which probably reminded the brown-haired kid of his favorite 'Gin-san' – sparking his interest and opening up to the dark-purple haired _samurai _seated next to him.

In return, the wanted _Joui _extremist stayed silent, and only kept uttering a few words whenever Seita asks some questions. Intriguingly, some almost-unnoticeable changes couldn't escape the keen gaze of a Yoshiwara woman. He might not say much, but his eye and body language speak more.

From her wheelchair settled a few feet behind them, the observant lady noticed how he grimaced at the _dango_, nonetheless, accepted and ate the sweet treat offered by Seita; how his default glare gets harder when the one, who's supposedly his own blood and flesh, tells him about another _samurai_, specifically the 'great Gin-san'; how that same default glare becomes softer, as he sometimes sneaks a glance at the chestnut-haired boy's expressive face – only to return to his original glare, once he realizes that Hinowa was also present; how he would flinch a bit then freeze, when Seita sometimes touches him or even graze his clothes unintentionally; and how he looked like he regrets everything and wishes to just run away, yet makes no move to do so.

This picture of a father and a son was beginning to tug her heart, making it harder to bare.

The leader in her, though, analyzed the situation and decided on the best action. If she only stays passive and keeps on watching such bittersweet scene before her azure eyes, it might get too difficult to look away and stop the two from interacting even more.

"Seita?", she finally called out, halting the child mid-sentence of his question about swords.

The father-and-son duo turned towards her.

"Yes mom?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but can you please go to Lady Miya and the other elders, for a while? Tell Lady Miya that Tōgyō-san is visiting, so I'll be a bit late to the meeting for Lady Suzuran's funeral, okay? She'll understand."

The boy pouted, "Mou, mom~ I only got one line!"

From her periphery, she saw their guest scoff and face forward, seemingly aware of her intentions. Ignoring such actions, and Seita's complains, she clasped her hands together and beamed, "Thanks, dear!"

"Fine, mom. Tōgyō-san, I'll be quick!"

Seita soon began running. Takasugi, on the other hand, remained seated on the bench, with him still turning his back on her. Hinowa sensed that he was probably just waiting for her to speak.

"Setsuna gave Seita his name. It's written with the characters 晴太, which symbolizes the clear and boundless sky that we all wished for. And absolutely, Seita was the one, who freed us by opening up the ceiling; and saved us from the darkness and death by living as the child of Yoshiwara. That's why I'll protect him, no matter what. Surely, you understand, right?"

He didn't immediately reply to her subtle warning; instead, he poured himself another cup of tea, then took a sip before doing so, "I appreciate the refreshments, Lady Hinowa, even though I must say, I'm not really fond of sweets."

"What do you plan to do?"

In contrast to his vague statements, she was straightforward – eager to find out the reason why he came here. She couldn't help but think that he wishes to be saved by Seita, as well. When he only continued sipping his tea, she followed up, "I believe a _busy _man like you are not the type to claim custody."

"That's right. I don't plan to do anything."

His answer, this time, came quick – as if he was already anticipating such question, and has already made up his mind a long time ago. Feeling somewhat relieved at his response, it was her turn to grow silent, waiting for the answer to her unspoken 'why'. Trying to be as patient as possible, she watched him place the cup on the tray, then sluggishly tilted his head up.

"I just wanted to see the _clear_ _skies_ from down here. I was simply curious, that's all."

"How do you find the sky from down here, then?"

He let out a low chuckle; and she noted how broken it sounded.

"Nothing special. I got to say that I find it _annoyingly_ extra bright and chummy, though. Nevertheless...I still prefer it much more than dark clouds and rain from up there."

Right now, what sky-like eyes stared at was not the back of a terrorist, but the back of a depressed young man, who has probably lost more than an olive eye. This must've been what the dark gray eyes of Setsuna had seen, as well. Hinowa, therefore, wondered if Tsukuyo's violet eyes saw this in her master, too, as she carried him on her shoulders. After all, she, herself, saw this in Housen, as she supported the dying old man's head on her lap - achieving her original purpose of helping this 'mister' make up with the sun.

Indeed, it was the job of a courtesan to listen to their client's woes, and comfort them. This was why Lady Suzuran and Maizou's story was refreshing, because it was the male, who comforted the female, whenever Sadasada used her.

Ah.

'_It was seriously difficult to be a woman in a world of troublesome men.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other's deep voice, "I must take my leave now", making her realize that they were both quiet for some time. Takasugi stood up, and finally faced her.

"You seem to be busy with an upcoming funeral, Lady Hinowa."

That last sentence, along with the fact that she's once again staring at his orb that screams vengeance and chaos, made her think. She couldn't completely grasp in what way, but there's a high possibility that he was involved in the recent ruckus in the palace. This brought her back to the cruel reality that this depressed young man was set to take this nation – heck, maybe even the entire world – down.

Due to this, there was a temptation to let the guy know that he's welcome to visit anytime and bond with his son – with the current _de facto_ ruler of Yoshiwara hoping that the blessed child, who has saved this city and its women, could also save this man and his soul, and ultimately save the nation and the whole world from destruction.

But the more rational part of her decided against such proposition.

She was reminded of how definite he has sounded earlier, when he told her that he doesn't plan to do anything regarding the kid. Thus, giving him her blessing to play the role of a father and spend time with his son might not exactly do much to the good of this world. Hinowa figured that there must be something that the man deemed as more important than Setsuna and Seita. Setsuna most likely learned this too, and understood, anyways.

The wise raven-haired lady was not entirely knowledgeable about the story behind such lonely eye; but what she does know is that the thought of Seita's green turning into Takasugi's kind of green was terrifying. While she doesn't exactly know what Takasugi's green had witnessed to be like that, she knew what Seita's green has witnessed at such a young age. There were times when the eight-year-old wakes up from a nightmare, shaking and crying. Hinowa could only secure him in her arms, and listen as he pours out everything that haunts him – Kagura-chan's brother smashing his sister down with an umbrella, then killing so many women, with a smile on his face; Housen kicking Gin-san straight to the wall; an injured Gin-san bringing home a beaten-up Tsukuyo-nee, and so on. Some moments, the poor kid even apologizes to his mom in heaven for causing her death; to his grandpa, also in heaven, for not being able to take care of him when he grew ill; and to her, for being the reason why her feet got cut; and to the others, who got hurt for his sake.

This pure child has seen way too much; so, the mother in her vowed to never let her son's eyes lose their brilliance.

Never in thousands of moons.

Things would be harder for this precious boy if he gets more attached to the _samurai _he innocently knew as Tōgyō-san. It would be more painful for him once he manages to discover that his father's an insane criminal being hunted down by many, called Takasugi Shinsuke.

This sun swore to never let Seita be near someone that might eventually burn him.

That's why she's determined that this shall be the first and last time she'll allow the two to see each other.

There must be no promises made; no full moons to wait.

Somehow, she could sense that Takasugi thought the same. These adults, in a way, shared a mutual agreement and set such rule. With this, Hinowa didn't move, as the man wordlessly walked out the shop.

.

.

.

"Tōgyō-san! Wait!"

This child, however, was born of rebels.


	13. Chapter 13

It was because of Gintoki.

It was because of Gintoki walking out of the shop after not being chosen by 'miss-one-of-the-best' and the 'girl in blue', Isuzu, that led to Takasugi meeting 'newbie-girl-in-red' Kuri – no, _Setsuna _– that night.

It was because of Gintoki breaking them all that winter at the end of the war, that pushed Takasugi to return to the place, where he wished to end it all with _her _– only for her making him realize that the war is not yet over and he could still win.

It was because of Gintoki helping this _child_, and gaining the attention of the psycho Yato teen – who the _Kiheitai _now has an alliance with – that caused Takasugi to learn that a child with chestnut hair and green eyes does exist and is very well alive.

It was because of Gintoki being this child's 'Gin-san' and somehow boosting this child's portrayal of a _samurai_, that forced Takasugi to stay in this place longer than planned, as this child literally pulled him into the shop.

It was because of Gintoki liking crap such as sweets, that made Takasugi bite into the three-piece _dango _on a stick that this child shoved to his face, as this child kept on spouting nonsense about his precious 'Gin-san'.

"It's yummy, isn't it? Gin-san likes _dango_!"

Oh fucking _Gin-san_.

Is this what Gintoki meant, being a _shounen_-or-some-bullshit main character? Somehow, everything's kind of revolving around the stupid silver perm-haired bastard.

"Oh there's still one stick here if you want, Tōgyō-san!"

Seita's statement made the guest realize that he was now glaring at a mere stick, with him chewing the last piece of _dango_. Damn it. He was tempted to puke it all out.

Placing the finished stick on the tray, he offered the other _dango_ stick to the brat, "Eat."

"Eh?"

"You're a growing boy", he reasoned out.

The kid instantly agreed, "That's right!", as he took the stick from his hand – causing the older to mentally curse when he felt himself freeze a little once the younger's fingers touched his own.

"I have to be taller..", Seita said in between bites, "...like Gin-san! Gin-san said that I should also drink lots of milk."

Irritated, single olive optic glared even harder at nothing in particular.

"I tried the strawberry milk he talked about, but I didn't really like it."

The glare he had subsided when his lens widened a little. He peeked to his side and saw the boy's nose scrunched, as he was describing the weird taste of strawberry milk. There was a tiny bit of feeling, which strangely resembled pride, that made him straighten his posture a bit and slightly puff out his chest.

"Try _Yakulk_."

"_Yakulk_? Is it good?"

With eyebrows raised, he hummed.

"_Yosh_~ I'll buy that the next time I go to the surface with Tsukuyo-nee."

A smirk worked its way to his lips –

"Oh! Oh! I remember one time when I went to the surface with Tsukuyo-nee. She was teaching me how to swim in a public pool, then we met _Gin_-san and the others there!"

– only for it to sink back to a frown when he heard that cursed name again.

The brat proceeded on his tale, and Takasugi already predicted that a lot of ridiculous things occurred, because with Gintoki, that was unsurprising. To make things worse, Seita mentioned a weird long-haired man with an equally weird duck-like creature; and the purple-haired man almost choked on his tea. Since another idiot, Katsura, was now part of the picture, Takasugi decided to pay only half of his attention to the rest of story, and used the other half to savor the warm beverage, which hopefully could calm his nerves and fix his sanity – _because _what the hell is he, the commander of the _Kiheitai_, still doing here again? Why is he listening to foolish tales of two dumb guys, who he once fought alongside during war, narrated by a child, who was supposedly his kin?

As if he was searching for answers, he glanced at the boy and watched his expressive face. Seita has finished the _dango_, and was now swinging the empty stick animatedly, as he moves his hand while telling the events at the public pool.

Scanning the youngster, Takasugi discerned how he resembles his mother more. It was not just because of the chestnut hair, but also because of the soft features the eight-year-old still has. With this, a vision of Setsuna's winsome face appeared before him; and his chest tightened – urging him to light up the _kiseru_ hidden inside his _yukata_ and take a long drag from the pipe, hoping to ease all the stress and tension in him.

Somewhat bothered by the awkward proximity of the brat next to him, he decided not to.

Instead, a ghost of a smile played on his lips, as he imagined her ash eyes light up at the sight of him and her – well..._their _son. He thought once again,

'_She would've loved to see all of these.'_

Focusing on Seita's eyes, the one-eyed man noted that such green was unmistakably the same color as his own. It was the color of life, according to the late female warrior, who connected the two males. However, the younger's ones were too shining compared to his dull one, lessening the younger's resemblance to him even more. Now that he thinks about it, even the mother, Setsuna, didn't have this much luster in her dark and stormy gray eyes.

And of course, he figured, Seita's brilliance was because of the _sun_.

His past lover had always described her best friend, Hinowa, to be the most radiant of all – solidifying her position as the sun of Yoshiwara. Now that he, himself witnessed how blindingly bright and resolute those sky-like orbs were, it was no doubt that the emerald orbs of the eight-year-old have reflected the light and clarity in his newfound mother's orbs – only fitting for the son of Yoshiwara, with a name that meant 'clear skies'.

Reminded of the fact that the lady of this place was still present and was probably silently observing from the back, the guest, she definitely deemed as a threat, became more conscious and took his gaze off the child – glaring once again and internally cursing; because he knew that it was hard to escape the sharp gaze of women, especially courtesans, and that he was probably caught staring at the child, as if it was a sin.

Or maybe it really is a _sin_.

A nudge on his arm sleeve made him alert, and brought him back into staring at two large eyes, "Tōgyō-san, you listening?"

The older man just blinked, causing the younger to let go of his sleeve and continue, "Anyway, I said that Gin-san told me that he has a wooden sword because a real sword is illegal, and because it's a pain to carry a real one since it is super _super _heavy..."

Takasugi lost track somewhere in the brat's pool story, that he couldn't process how the topic has been shifted to swords. But then again, he hasn't exactly been around many kids in his adulthood to be informed about the energy and attention span kids have.

He then saw Seita point at the _samurai's _sheathed sword, "..but how heavy could that be?", before puffing out his eight-year-old chest, "I mean I even carried my mom on my back before. For sure, I can carry a sword! A real sword is not _that _heavy right? Rig– "

"Seita?"

The sudden feminine voice from behind cut Seita off, and caused both males to turn.

"Yes mom?", the boy asked, and when said mom gave an errand for him, Takasugi immediately figured out her intentions – making him scoff and face forward.

Once Seita was gone, Hinowa finally addressed him, telling him about Setsuna giving Seita's name. She also threw a warning towards him, to which he simply responded by pouring himself another cup of tea, and vaguely commenting,

"I appreciate the refreshments, Lady Hinowa, even though I must say, I'm not really fond of sweets."

"What do you plan to do?"

At her expected frankness, he just sipped the hot liquid, somehow tasting more of the bitterness of the dried tea leaves, as compared to earlier.

"I believe a _busy _man like you are not the type to claim custody."

"That's right. I don't plan to do anything."

Like lightning, he spoke in an instant. Because such was as clear as day and as clear as Seita's name.

He set the cup down on the tray, then slowly raised his head, with his green iris staring at the blue sky.

"I just wanted to see the clear skies from down here. I was simply curious, that's all."

When she asked about his impression on the 'sky from down here', a short yet odd chuckle escaped him, before he could even figure out what's funny.

Maybe because it's funny how he once thought and wished for the child's inexistence and death, only to come back to the place, he vowed to never return to, and see said child in the flesh – very-well alive, chestnut-haired and green-eyed. Maybe because it's funny how he once laughed at such name, which meant _'clear skies'_ and was as idealistic as a name, which meant _'pure world_' – only to find out that clear skies could actually exist in this rotten world, in the form of a child – chestnut-haired and green-eyed.

"Nothing special", he nonchalantly replied, deeming it unnecessary to share her specific details, like how he could perceive the chestnut-haired woman in the kid, and how animated the kid is, and such.

"I got to say that I find it _annoyingly _extra bright and chummy, though."

The glowing and youthful face of Seita appeared beside the somber and bloodied faces of everything and everyone he has failed to protect – which all popped inside his head like raindrops falling to the ground from the sky – he resumed,

"Nevertheless, I still prefer it much more than dark clouds and rain from up there."

The sight of Seita, and how he resembles Setsuna so much; plus the moments when Seita brushes his clothes or skin unintentionally caused a foreign and peculiar feeling to creep in him. Such feeling was bizarrely warm; but not entirely unpleasant.

He actually likes it.

But does he _deserve _it?

Does he deserve to see light and feel heat and comfort when a lot of his comrades and countrymen died in the somber and cold hard ground of their own nation? Does he deserve to find warmth when he lost his _sensei _in that cold winter ground?

Does his blood-stained hands deserve to be touched by this innocent and pure fellow? Does he deserve to see this kid smile and laugh – as if the _Kiheitai _and he, himself, was currently not in alliance with the Yato psycho – who had probably terrorized and traumatized this kid? Does he deserve to call this child his own and be this child's father, when he wasn't even there when the child was born and when the child's mother was dying? Does he even deserve to drink tea, eat _dango_, and listen to this kid's life stories when he had seriously hoped for this kid's death and inexistence back then? Does he deserve to build connections and memories with the youngster, when he is planning to break and destroy everything and everyone? Does he deserve to protect this child, when he couldn't even protect his country from the _amantos _– causing an _amanto_, like Housen, to rule and to be the cause of this child's suffering and pain?

.

.

.

'_You don't.' _

.

.

.

The beast's warped voice echoed in his twisted mind, along with the haunting simages of Shouyou-_sensei _and everyone else – consequently shattering the glassy image of Seita and Setsuna, and his false hope of happiness and serenity.

.

.

.

'_So don't even dare to fucking try.'_

.

.

.

That's right.

He doesn't deserve any of this. All of this is a sin he shouldn't commit any more. This sin is simply a distraction from the other sins and crimes he, the _Joui _rebel and extremist, should actually do.

Standing up, he finally faced Hinowa, who has grown quiet as well – in contrast to the noises inside his head.

"I must take my leave now."

.

.

.

'_Killing Sadasada is not enough. Kill more...kill all!'_

.

.

.

The black beast's demands and cries – along with the still-fresh feeling of the insides of the traitor and murderer, Sadasada, when he stabbed the fat scum to death with his sword and with the technique he learned from no one but his executed teacher – consumed his empty soul and filled his lone eye with burning rage and vengeance.

"You seem to be busy with an upcoming funeral, Lady Hinowa."

Azure eyes, in return, silently stared back at his own olive one; but he could see how the owner of the former seemed to catch something from what he just alluded. She was perceptive and wise, just like what Setsuna always told him. He could sense her being more protective than ever, and he knew she wouldn't allow a dangerous man like him to meet her so-called son ever again.

And that was exactly what he was going to do in the first place, anyways.

He didn't wait for a pointless farewell, and just wordlessly walked away from the shop. Hinowa's mind, he guessed, was most likely occupied by her judgment that Seita deserves so much better.

He agrees.

.

.

.

"Tōgyō-san!"

A tiny voice outside his head shouted.

It almost sounded scarily similar to Setsuna's voice, that he had to freeze on his steps.

But obviously, it was not her.

The voice was less refined and more masculine – exactly how a prepubescent child would sound like – annoying, yet somehow, he doesn't move.

"Wait!"

Apparently, Seita, on the other hand, wanted to have a say in all of this.

The mother was quick to react, however, "Seita? Didn't I tell you to– "

"Yeah mom! But I remembered that we have a _phone_. I don't have to run to where the elders are, because you could just call them on the phone, right?"

But even someone as unwavering as the woman, known as the _de facto_ ruler of Yoshiwara, could be swayed, when it comes to her child. Without him turning back, he could hear how startled Hinowa was, given her shaky giggle, "A-ah! Oh silly me! I forgot...uh..well, I'll just call them, okay? And oh! I'll take this tray inside too."

Afterwards, Takasugi heard the sound of clinking ceramic on the tray, followed by the lady wheeling herself inside the shop. To his cursed luck, he could still feel the brat boring holes on his fixed back, making it more difficult to move.

"Tōgyō-san? Uh...you still haven't answered my question...but um, that's my last! I promise. So, before you leave..._please_..."

Somehow, listening to such words painfully reminded him of himself; and how the visions of Shouyou-sensei in his grim mind was always the former's tall and retreating back, causing him, the smaller one, to always feel sad and anxious. Despite this, his master always responds to his desperate calls by turning his head to the side, smiling at him, and saying things he couldn't really discern. Even without comprehensible words, his _sensei _at least responded.

Moreover, he recalled the last time he saw Setsuna; and how he still wordlessly turned back to meet her and wipe the tears off her beautiful face, despite her saying otherwise. Looking up the blue sky, he guessed that the heavens were clearly messing with him, as usual; and that Setsuna was probably enjoying this right now. He pictured her amused and playful face from above.

This was why the next thing he did was not because of Gintoki.

He faced the 'clear sky' once again, and ought to give out an answer to Seita's question. With this, he pulled out the sword and steadily directed the tip of the blade inches away from the kid. It was a threatening move, that he had done to countless people; and would definitely cost him his life if Hinowa happens to witness this (except that she didn't). But, he just didn't care now. He didn't even let the other react, as he swiftly retracted the sword and held it to his side, while approaching the other, without saying anything.

Widened emerald orbs followed watch and blinked when the older man held his right hand. Takasugi placed the hilt of the sword on his small palm and Seita instinctively wrapped his fingers around it. Once he did, the adult let go of his tiny hand, causing the full weight of the sword knock him off his balance, and make him kneel on his right side, with him now supporting the sword with both hands.

The brat turned his chestnut head to glare at the dark purple-head, to which the latter responded with a blank stare. Takasugi instantly took the sword from the boy and quietly walked towards the bench and sit. When Seita appeared to be confused, he gestured to the seat next to him; and soon after, they found themselves in their earlier positions – except the tray of tea and _dango _between them was now gone. The _samurai _then placed the sword on top of both their laps with the sharp tip on his side and away from the child.

"It's heavy."

After few beats of silence, Seita finally remarked, realizing that he already got his answer.

The veteran warrior was not entirely sure if the eight-year-old has fully grasped how _heavy _the sword could be; and what Gintoki – despite his dumb silver perm – truly meant when he said that a real sword is 'super super heavy'. He wondered if the youngster was aware of the burden that comes with carrying and swinging a sword.

But that was enough for his own questions. His damned curiosity about the existence of a chestnut-haired and green-eyed kid has unfortunately led him to this ridiculous and tricky situation.

"But that just means I have to be stronger and taller! I hope that _Yakulk _you told me about could help!"

Well, _fuck_.

Again, what he did next was not because of Gintoki.

Staying still and tacitly allowing the child to inspect the sword was not because of Gintoki.

He did it just _because_.

He did it because he was 'Tōgyō-san', a man that doesn't exist to the rest of the world.

He did it because even if Gintoki manages to find out about all of this, nothing would really change since the beast in him was going to rapidly and aggressively destroy everything very soon anyway.

He did it because he was Takasugi Shinsuke, a wanted terrorist and criminal, who had committed too many sins that maybe one more wouldn't make a difference; and would even bring him closer to hell – which is away from the heavens, where Setsuna was, and where the clear sky belongs; but hell is where everyone else, including his _sensei_, was, and is exactly where he deserves to be.

Inside his head, a voice resonated.

It was his own, this time – as if he was pleading the beast in him to let him bask a little more under these clear skies, before he goes on in creating a vast and nonstop storm.

.

.

.

'_Just a few more minutes.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**HELLO, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! ;A;**

**Okay so, I did the A/N after the chapter, because I know I've made you all wait so long for an update and you all probably wanted to read the chapter first! Soooo, I've been extra busy for the past month with school and all the adjustments I need to do because of the changes that happened due to the pandemic and stuff. That's why I apologize for not posting for like a month, even after I said that this story is close to its end. T-T With that, I just pray you're all doing okay and healthy; and pray you're keeping up with all the changes that this pandemic brought. **

**To _theEmpress09_, oh wow! I'm truly glad to hear that from you, since I believe you understand our emo edgelord more than I do :) Thank you T-T ****Please do let me know if I managed to make Takasugi somewhat in character in this part (lol).**

**To _TheInsectPillar_, yes, I did explore it now! Thanks for the idea :) I have to say it was tough writing Takasugi acting as close as possible to a father. Hope you enjoyed this! ****Also I just wanna share, that I**** kinda had fun torturing**** our _Yakulk_-loving man**** during his scenes and interactions with Seita (_sorry Shinsuke~_)**

**To _Mitsuki_, thanks a lot and well, here are the father and son moments you asked for! Despite the strange feelings our awkward and difficult Takasugi encountered during this chapter (lol), hope you still had fun reading this. **

**Anyway, we are very near to the end of this fic, and I just gotta say that the next chapter is _well_...the FINAL one. ****Ahhh! I know, I know...but it really is due :( This time, though, I'll try to not take too long to update! **

**Again, I'm super thankful to all of you readers, reviewers, and followers for liking this story. In these hard times, you're all making me happy, so I wish I'm making you happy with this, as well~ :)**


End file.
